Everybody Loves Me
by snowwinter486
Summary: This is exactly why Sam should never be allowed to go back in time. Post DOTM. Also known as, "What should've had happened if Sam wasn't a complete idiot."
1. Sweet Dreams

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

_It's a sweet dream,_

_Or a beautiful night, yeah_

_Either way I-I,_

_Don't want to wake up…_

Sweat Dream- Beyonce

-x-

"DYLAN!"

When Sam snapped his eyes open, he almost gasped.

He was... back home? With no scars, no bruises, no injury.

It was as though it was the past, what? 13, almost 14 years maybe?

He was back home. As though nothing happened. No giant robot aliens, no Mikaela, no Carly, no deaths.

Hoping that it was just a dream, he rolled out of bed.

Wait, then...

Which one was the dream?

Well, at least if this was a dream, he wouldn't have to worry about losing all of the ones he did.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Judy, on cue walked in, "Are you nervous about your fist day of middle school?"

"What?"

He was confused. So, so, confused.

"Oh Sammy, don't worry, alright?" she smiled.

And Sam just blinked, and then grinned, "I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

When would the next chance of saying that to her will come?

Needless to say, his mother was surprise, but she still loved it, before she happily walked away.

A satisfied nod as he turned to his wardrobe, he decided on throwing a pair of jeans and a clean white t-shirt.

Walking down the stairs, an adrenaline high rushing through him as he took in every detail.

The way the kitchen was still in one piece. In the secluded place at the side of the living room.

The way the living room contained his old, old things.

And it was funny, for just a second ago, he could've sworn that he shoved Dylan Gould into the red pillar, and effectively destroying him, and then...

Oh well.

If he was going to go through this, then he knew exactly what he was going to do.

His bag was all ready, awaiting him, like he used to-

No, if he was going to live this life until his got back, then he'll make this life as epic as he could.

A smirk grew on his face as he calmly walked to the car.

Jumping into the family car happily, his dad gave him a funny look as Judy gave him the same look.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm doing great!" he grinned, "I mean, I'm going to school today and I'm trying to not to get excited and I got breakfast I didn't worry about my summer homework and-"

"Okay, Sam," Ron blurted in, "We get it," he grinned, "Now let's get you to school!"

"Oh my god, I love you guys," Sam said, very excited about all this.

* * *

><p>Well, there was one thing that Sam was certain of, he needed a make-over.<p>

Maybe years with Carly and Mikaela finally got to his head, but he didn't care, looking at the girls, and some of the guys, he almost puked on the spot.

It wasn't like he was a complete social out-cast, but he didn't like how he looked, compared to everyone else. He was going to start somewhere.

Calmly picking up a fashion magazine, he casually looked through it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" the voice hissed as he looked up.

"Miles?" he gasped.

"Don't 'Miles' me!" he halfway snarled out, "What the hell are you reading?"

A blank look came through his face before he broke into a grin.

_How long had it been since he saw his childhood friend?_

"You're coming to the mall with me, today."

"What? No, man I'm-"

A dark look passed through his face, completely shutting up Miles.

He had time. They both knew that both of them had time.

"Today. Unless you don't to get a girlfriend for the rest of your life."

Tensing, the two locked in a heated glare.

"Fine," the taller male sighed and the winner smirked.

"Class! Sit down!" the call came, "I understand that this is you first day..."

He fazed the voice out as he glanced out the window, and off into the dancing clouds.

It wasn't like he was going to meet Bee and the others, no he knew better. He really should get back to Bee, the poor guardian must be panicking, almost broken.

A firm nod and Sam smiled once more, he was going to save him.

"Sam... Willwicky?"

"It's Witwicky," Sam said, almost irritated.

"Alright, then stand up and introduce yourself," a slow smile and he stood up.

If he was going to do something crazy and continue being like that, he better start somewhere, "My name is Sam Witwicky, and I'm as sexy as a baby penguin."

* * *

><p>Well, one thing was for sure, the year was going to be really easy, sure he didn't get the exact same questions (not that he would remember them-ever) but he knew everything and anything they were saying, so he decided that if anything, he was going to go major for something about computers, and lots of engineering this time.<p>

An engineer to help out Rachet (even if the Autobots have completely different anatomy as everything else on Earth), and a computer genius to do all the things he wanted to with, possibly, the world.

Not that he planned to stay in this world for long, he meant for the others, the ones that he knew existed.

Probably.

Yes, everything was falling into place.

"Sam?" his friend looked at him as Sam sighed deeply, "Don't worry, I failed my test too..."

"No, I didn't even get mine back."

"Really?" Miles stared at him funny before shrugging, the kid was learning and this time, it only took a week. "Well, maybe that's a good thin-"

"Sam, I'm so sorry," the teacher said, sighing softly, "I don't know why, but it's always your reports and tests that I keep grading wrong, or accidentally getting through the shredder, and getting spilled on," she said.

A gulp came through and seemed to echo through the class. It didn't matter that their last period dismissed them, they all still awaited what was going to happen to the 'crazy boy'.

"However, when we all, the school board, came to talk about all these incidents concerning you..."

Sam was ready to kill himself.

"We decided that you're special."

Well, one thing was for certain, Sam got his wish.

If anything, it was already half the semester and everyone at the middle school knew him, one way or another.

A smart delinquent that was recently kicked out of the mental asylum.

"You would think that they'd get more creative with these kinds of things," Sam sighed.

A reluctant nod from Miles, who stopped getting bullied since it was really only Sam that they cared about. And everyone seemed to believe that it was Miles with Sam, not the other way around.

So it seems, that if he wanted to be himself, he was going to sacrifice any possibility of being loved for who he was, not used as a scape-goat.

Oh well.

"What do you think, Sam?" Miles said.

He blinked, a small grin forming on his face. Maybe all hope wasn't completely lost.

"I feel sick," the male replied, a gross look on his face as he ran towards the bathroom.

"Sam?" a moment of hesitation as the bell rung, indicating that they were late, "Sam, what about class? Sam?" the calls came, but never followed.

Raking up his stomach in the toliet, he groaned in agony as someone walked in.

"Sam?" the deep voice was a clear give-away.

It was a teacher.

"Y-yeah?" he gasped.

"We called your parents, they should be here in-"

"SAM! Where's my SAMMY!" the screams of his mother was unmistakable, "If you touch him wrong, I'll rip your balls out! Give me my baby!"

A soft sigh, the teen stood up and slowly made his way to the sink, washing up before falling sick once more.

This couldn't be good at all.

What was wrong with him this time?

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky," Sam looked up at the doctor with his parents, "But your son... "<p>

"Yes? What's wrong with him?" the squeak came out a lot weaker than supposed to be.

"It seems to be that he cannot consume regular food, or drinks for that matter," the doctor said, "Se we decided to give him some poison."

"You poisoned my son?" Ron exclaimed, "Without my consent?"

"Please sir, with all due respect, it was a complete accident," the man practically grumbled.

"You accidentally poisoned my son?"

"Wait... what was the results?" Judy demanded.

"Well, it seems that poison doesn't affect him at all," the doctor said, "In fact, his health as begun improving..." the male continued talking, but Sam's giggles clogged up his head.

It was all good for now.

* * *

><p>The following days weren't as eventful, with the same patterns and Sam came down to a conclusion.<p>

Knowing him and his non-existent luck, if anything, he should stay away from people in-case they get caught up in something again.

Especially anyone that he usually had contacts with. With the exception of Miles, who would probably bolt on the first signs of trouble.

**-High School-**

Yes, he was back here, where it all started, at the end of the eleventh grade, and no one questioned him or his way in front of him.

They were used to it. Or they didn't see him.

A pair of long, black jeans, zippers and chains zig zagging around his legs as if they were playing tag. His gray t-shirt bagged off of him, and he tugged his gray hoodie, the one with the red and black dragons fighting on.

Not graphic, and so, it's still allowed in school.

"My report is on my great-great-great grandfather..." Sam began as he continued to tell the tale that he only knew, oh-so-well.

A grin plastered on his face as his eyes brimmed with confidence, he coughed a couple of time before continuing.

You see, Samuel James Witwicky was very smart, for someone his age, and ended up taking some form of college courses through his high school years, and there was still nothing so completely challenging that he was treated like the average students.

But it was okay, because no one noticed it. Or cared enough to notice it.

So, now, he was just waiting for the years to pass, and enjoying every moment of it.

The way some of the girls came to him for some help, be it boyfriends, girlfriends, family problems, make-up, or anything else, they were close to him, but didn't dare say it to another soul.

And he repaid them by smiling with them, laughing with them, and dropping useful advice.

Surprisingly enough, all the guys didn't hate him, they just sort of accepted and somewhat helped him out. They dropped him, like he was just a person.

For that was how he treated himself.

It was like he was everybody's.

And at the same times, no ones.

"And these are his glasses," he grinned, holding up the artifact, as he knew what it once contained. It didn't matter now, sense he really knew everything and anything of it.

His report was concluded with the bell while everyone else rushed out of the room without a second thought.

No one gave a parting greeting.

And grinning with his confidence, he waved back walking towards his teacher after tripping three times and running into something four.

"How was it?" he asked.

The male looked up and gave him a look, and sighed, "Your oral report wasn't the best..." he said slowly, "But it passes with a low A-."

"Thank you very much," the grin was unmistakable, "You know, actually, it's really nice, concerning the fact that I-"

"You're dismissed," and despite the fact that he was in a middle of another sentence, Sam couldn't help but feel completely filled with happiness as the male walked out of the classroom.

After all, he knew that this was the day when he originally got Bee, not that it would ever happen again.

He hoped. At least he hoped.

"Hey dad!" and, not-so-surprisingly, he was the perfect son, the daughter that the mother always wanted, and the son his father always wanted.

A great ex-kick-boxer, with a legend trailing him, somewhat okay fashion senses, lean muscles, a genius mind, but although it's not the greatest looks, it's cute enough for his mother.

"Hey, son!" Ron grinned.

For him, it started when Sam hit puberty, all of a sudden, he was everything and anything he and his mother could ask for.

But,_ no sacrifice, no victory._

The poor lad had the worst kinds of luck.

"I have a surprise for you!" he said happily as Sam jumped into the car, a curious look on his face.

The least he and Judy could've done was get him what every kid would want.

He drove, humming to the song on the radio, "What I've done" by Linkin Park, straight to Bobby B's.

"What's going on?" the pure confusion on his son's face was hilarious.

"Oh, well, you know, all high school kid's dream's are to get a car, right?"

"No, dad, it's fine," Sam replied honestly, he did not need this.

The only car he would ever devote himself to again is Bumblebee, and even if this was a repeat of everything, there are limits to what you can ask for.

"C'mon, Sam! You've done so much for me and your mother," Ron persuaded as he parked his dark green car.

"No, dad," eyes closed, almost a pained expression slamming into it like an scar, "Please, I'm happy with a bike."

"I don't care," Ron snapped as he sighed, composing himself, "You'll get into something much worse than a car accident if you have a bike."

He was for certain about his son's trauma, and didn't blame him.

The incident really dented him bad after all.

"What's up?" the young adult grinned at them as he approached them.

Sam and Ron exchanged a glance, "What can I do for you?" the male asked.

"My son is here to buy his first car," Ron said proudly.

An audible gasp came from the male as he stretched his hand out, "That practically makes us family," he gaped, "Uncle Bobby B, baby," he grinned.

"Sam," no matter what, the kid still had manners, something his mother had drilled in him, as he grinned, and shook the outstretched hand.

"Sam, let me talk to you," patting on his shoulder, he dragged the kid into the parking lot where there were more cars, "Your first enchilada," he grinned, "of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods," he said proudly.

A moment of silence, and Sam's eyes widened when he saw it.

The old yellow car.

The one with the black stripes.

"Bumblebee?" he called out, and then stopped, and sighed.

"Son, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"No, I just..." Another pained look, "I really don't want a car, dad."

"Well, I don't care."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's attention snapped up at the mention of his name.<p>

"Son, are you alright?" the elderly, large male turned to his 'son', who blinked, and stared at him.

Deciding that he would need to report on this later, he carefully dug up as much information on the male.

He felt the way the kid walked into his car, and well, his touch was amazing. It was as though he knew, like they met before or something like that.

"Bee..." the soft whisper came, and the young scout came to a conclusion.

He knew. He knew him.

But how?

The way he rubbed some grime off of his autobot emblem, and then, the soft chuckle of, "Hey buddy, I wish you would, out of anyone... But that's impossible."

The boy sounded... almost disappointed. And very saddened.

Then, the sudden emptiness as the male, Sam, got out, and gently closed the door, and in response to the fact that they weren't going to let him go home with Sam, he opened the other, guaranteeing to leave a dent in the car next to him.

When that didn't work, he let out a high pitch squeal and destroyed each and every single one of the vehicle's windows.

Surprising enough when the Father of the human and the car-seller ducked for shelter, it was the kid that chuckled softly and leaned against the car and whispered.

"Looks like it's true," the almost sad-sounding voice and as easy as that, Bumblebee was sold to their family.

"$4,000," the car-seller meeped out.

"Nope, three grand now," Sam replied easily.

"Sam?" the father turned to his son.

"I'm not going for-"

"Two thousand," the skinnier teen replied.

"What?"

"I didn't want a car in the first place," he shrugged, "So, I'm not going allow anyone to waste that kind of money on something I don't want."

"Fine! Two thousand! Just take it!" the male sobbed.

A fine grin came onto his face as he turned to his father, "Dad, I just saved you two thousand dollars, how do you feel?"

The father, for one thing, seemed stunned speechless, but didn't mind it at all.

"Okay..." he murmured and paid the man, who was screaming something about robbery and whatnot.

"Later!" Sam grinned.

One thing was for sure, Bumblebee admired Sam, even if he was a little suspicious by him.

"Nope! Sorry son," the male turned to his son, who looked back, somewhat puzzled, as the older man grinned, "Drive it home."

"Sorry dad, but I gotta meet up with-"

"Son."

"Okay, okay," from the looks of it, the kid didn't want him, but when he got into the car, he slowly followed the male home.

"How... Did you know?" the voice on the radio, although somewhat easy, was still fun.

"What a weird radio," Sam replied, not a single shred of emotion recorded in his voice, "It makes me believe that... He's back..."

"_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!"_

Reaching over for his phone, he put it up to his ear, "Hello?" he whispered.

A moment's pause as Bumblebee tried to hack into the phone-line.

It wasn't easy. It was as though something was fighting him, and was winning by a lot.

"Hey, Christy- Oh..." a soft sigh erupted out of the kid, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'll be over in about by eight, and we'll make it a night to remember, alright?"

And as soon as he park the yellow comaro, the one that he proudly called, "Bee", he jumped out of the car and gazed at it.

"...I'm definitely giving you a new paint job and a good, clean wash before I ever let dad try to make me take you out," Sam said easily, "So hang tight, alright?" the kid lightly, almost gently as he closed the garage door and continued off.


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

_I tried so very hard not to loose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

Haven't Met You Yet- Michael Buble

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Whenever Sam came home with another set of bruises, his family only thought about the accident, and well, hospitals.

But for his car, it was a completely new thing.

"Sorry you had to see this," Sam laughed as he applied some ointment on his broken skin, "I'll make it up to you, don't worry."

And he did, he spent the rest of the night cleaning him up.

Washing the hood, wiping down windows, giving a new paint jobs, and the yellow car was shinning and sparkling.

"Beautiful," Sam whispered to him, "Amazing," he continued, tracing patterns onto the side of the car, and then, abruptly stopped, as if he just got prickled by thorns, "Man... I'm losing it... I'm treating my new car as if it's..."

He sighed deeply.

"Alright then, I'll give you a new name..." he mumbled, "What about..." and then, his eyes lit up, "Megatron!" he cried out happily before cracking up in irony, "Then I might as well give you a pink job!"

If the car could, the car would probably frantically shake it's head no, but Sam new better than that.

"Don't worry, Megs," he whispered, "I'll protect you no matter what."

**-The Following Day...**

Judy doesn't know what happened to her son when he hit puberty, but she loves him, each and every part of him.

No matter what.

"Ron, this one is uneven!" she complained loudly to her husband as she angrily stepped on the steps of her lawn.

"Yeah, probably," her husband muttered darkly and she looked up as her favorite son walked out of the home.

"Hey, honey!" she called out as the kid walked over to the path, a grin on his face.

"Mom, why is Mojo wearing...jewelry?" he asked.

"It's bling!" his mother cried out, "Teenagers, you should at least know the difference..." the female sighed.

"Can I go to a party?" he asked nicely.

"Of course, just be home by 11, alright?"

"Sure mom," a quick kiss to the cheek and Sam walked by them, "Are you sure you don't want any help with that?" he asked, motioning towards the lawn.

"Nah, we got it," Ron called out, "Have fun!"

"I'll try," the male grinned, and began walking down the street.

"Honey, you're not taking the car?" Judy knew for a fact that the kid spent the entire night and half of the morning perfecting and beautifying the car in the drive-way, and it looked as though the car was begging to be taken out.

"Uh... Am I supposed to?" the way his son turned around, the half-terrified look on his face, as he gulped and forced a grin, "I'll take it now..." he said, sighing deeply.

Judy laughed happily. At least someone was happy, "Love you son! Drive safely, alright?"

"Yeah!" the whimpering call came out as he calmly started the car.

So far, so good.

"Seat belts on!" Ron called out, stopping from the gardening process, and the two watched Sam, pull out, a semi-smile on his face.

"Do you think he'll be arlight?" Judy asked quietly, watching a black puss of smoke burst from the back of the car before it smoothly rolled away.

A deep sigh fell out of Ron's lips, "He has to get over the incident someday..."

"Maybe it's too soon, or-"

"No, now."

A deep sigh rolled out of Judy's mouth, from her body and she turned back to the task at hand, begging whatever person up there to watch over her dear son.

As if something super bad could happen to him.

Secretly, Ron hoped that no one knew that he knew better than hope that something bad would happen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miles!" Sam leaned out the window to his old friend.<p>

"Oh my god, you're ride is awesome!" he cried out, "Can I?" bright eyes sparkled at him and the teen nodded, as he jumped in, "Dude, you're way too awesome," he sighed dreamily.

The took a quick drive to the lake, and Miles gulped.

"Hey man, are you sure I'm invited?"

"Dude. It's a lake," Sam grinned, "Public Property," he said, "And next time, don't wear that, alright?" Sam sighed, "You should've worn a dark green or something.

"Yeah, next time, tell me that before we get here, alright?" the male groaned as they parked, "Holy shit! Mikaela's here!" he gasped.

"What of it?" the other teen shrugged, "Who do you think invited me?"

"Dude," Miles grabbed him and then, stopped dead as three girls, beautiful girls, walked towards them.

"Sam!" they all cried out as they flocked around him.

"Hello," he smiled, knowing that the women loved the innocent look, and it worked.

"Is the make-up okay?" one of the girls, with dark brunette hair asked quietly.

"Um..." Sam momentarily stopped and reached into his pocket to pull out some eye-shadow remover, and gently dabbed her eye, "You put a little too much," and then, he stopped dead, "You didn't put on any foundation?" he asked.

"Oh," the three girls stopped dead.

Sam sighed softly as he smiled before restating the facts about make-up, while helping each individual out.

"Wow, you're good," Miles gaped as the girls waved and walked off to their boyfriends.

"Witwicky, my man!" the call came as Miles began to climb a tree, and the pair looked over at the buff male walking towards them, a grin on his face.

"Trent," Sam acknowledged with a nod.

If Mikaela, his best friend of his, was really dating him, then he better suck up and get along with her with him as well.

"What's up?" he asked, "And why is he here?" he asked, motioning to Miles.

"He's here to climb this tree," Sam said easily, "And I just gave him the ride? Why?"

"No, I just thought he might be here to you know, cramp up everything here."

"No," the green-eyed one laughed, "No, unlike you, Miles can do something that doesn't make him look like a complete douche."

"What was that?" the male stepped closer, almost dangerously close before Mikaela rushed in between them.

"C'mon, stop," she said, rolling her eyes, "Get along, alright?" she demanded.

A low growl was heard instead, "Let's go, guys!"

Meanwhile, Sam sighed at his friend, "Are you alright?" he asked, and the male nodded.

Jumping out of the tree, he grinned, "Yeah, I know, all the chicks were watching me, it was amazing."

"Amazingly stupid," Sam muttered, "Let's hit, I don't like the smell of this place."

Receiving a funny look from the male, he shrugged and climbed in the back of the seat.

And then, turning around before climbing into his car, he smiled softly.

"We have a detour," he said as he climbed in, and chased after Mikaela, "Get in the back," he said.

"Alright..." Miles obediently muttered as he climbed through.

"Okay then," rushing over, he rolled down the window, "Do you need a ride?"

"What are you doing?" Miles gasped, "She's a fucking jock cocubine-"

"I have manners, and I like using them," Sam replied and then leaved over to talked to the girl, "Well?"

She smiled, "Of course Sam," and she climbed in.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod," Miles groaned.

"Just sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there," Sam called out as he turned to the girl he once loved, "Sorry, it's a little cramped, but better than nothing, right?"

He wasn't to allow her to go through anything like...

"I cannot believe this is happening to me," Mikaela sighed, "That I'm here..."

"Then duck, I think there's a blanket in the back that'll cover you up," Sam grinned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," the girl laughed, "You know that."

A snort, "Hey, Iike that," Sam grinned, "You know, I think it's when you smile, it seems that possibilities open up, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled, "So, what brought you around? You said no the first time around"

"A Janet and Liz needed help with some of the make-up, so they invited me," Sam said easily, "And then, this one," he jerked his head in the area where his friend was sleeping, "Was in a desperate state."

Another laugh as Mikaela nodded, "I can see that," she asked, "I still can't believe you guys are actually friends."

"...Is that a bad thing?" the male asked, almost puzzled by this.

"No, I mean..." she paused and then smirked, "I guess you're the kind of guy you need to talk to to understand. And when you do, you just don't know anything anymore."

"Really?" he was confused by all this, sure he knew a couple of people-

"Yeah, defineately," she said, "The one guy on everyone's mystery's list. Sam Witwicky."

"You think so?"

_"Feels just like I don't try_

_Looks so good I might die_

_All I know is everybody loves me"_

Chuckling at the choice of song, he grinned, "Does that mean that you don't know anything when your with me?"

"Sometimes," she laughed, "But sometimes, people need someone they could be stupid with."

A short silence, as the radio turned down, and the two settled with a comfortable silence.

"So, what's up?"

"My dad finally got out of prison," she said, almost sarcastically.

And Sam stayed silent, "Sorry, but butting in, but is it a left turn here?"

"No, a right," Mikaela said, "Don't worry about it... Well anyways, I really like car engine's and stuff right? But... Most guys, they hate it. Especially Trent, he just really hate the idea of a female being better and knowing more than what they love."

"...But isn't that a natural jealously?" Sam asked, figuring that the conversation was over.

"Really? Why that?" she was truly confused as she stared at him, who kept a clear look on the roads.

"It's only natural for someone to try their best for someone they love, to never look bad in front of them," Sam said through smooth driving.

"But that..."

"It's stupid, isn't it?" the male chuckled, "The way that those kinds of guys do everything and anything possible for their girl, and at the same time... It's nice," he whispered.

"...Are you alright?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, I was just remembering..." he said, "Oh, here's your place," he said, pulling up to a small house.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

"No really," Mikaela said, "Guys like you should be appreciated way more than they are," she said, shaking her head, "And I'm glad that you don't seem completely haunted about the incident."

"Only when I'm not alone," the soft reply came through before Sam nodded, "See you later!"

Sam grinned before waking Miles up, he drives towards his home.

"Thanks dude," Miles groaned.

"No problem," the male grinned, and slowly made his way home.

* * *

><p>He jerked awake when he saw his driving away, a laughing silently, he grabbed his bike and followed.<p>

He can take anything thrown at him by now.

And then, he saw it.

"Damn it all," he growled.

It was Bumblebee.

This whole time, he thought that no matter what happened, this would never repeat.

And gritting his teeth, he came to the realization, if he wanted to survive this. If he wanted to get all this away.

Then he better help out.

With a sigh, he ran back home, rushed up onto his computer for the first time in years and sighed.

He was going to start now.

Hacking onto his computer, he smirked as the cube within him from all those years ago, activated upon contact.

There was a reason why never went near computers. With the way that the AllSpark is completely dormant until he would actually began playing with electronics.

From the looks of the Pentagon, it seemed that the Deceptacons were already starting.

Scratching his nose, he smirked.

* * *

><p>And in the afternoon, he knew it.<p>

That shiver that fell through him like the last time he thought he was being stalked by his car.

"Where do you think your looking?"

Apparently, Mikaela dumped him. And Trent believed that it was his fault.

So, while he slammed him against the brick wall in the alley, his eyes narrowed when a yellow car with black stripes drove by.

A tight grip at his shirt before he was rushed off and out of the alley-way.

In the next alley-way, it was a quick knee to the stomach as he kept the shoulders against the wall, behind a building. And then, the car drove by again.

"Why the hell is that car stalking me?" he muttered under his breath as he yanked Sam closer to him as he stalked off, the male's hoodie and shirt wrapped tightly in his fist.

They entered, well, Trent forced them to enter an abandoned car parking lot underneath the highway.

And then, of course, the cops came in.

"Fuck," Trent growled, in the middle of punching Sam's guts out.

"...Barricade?" he heard the whisper.

That certainly seemed to stop him, and immediately, he transformed.

"What's up?" Sam asked easily.

Meanwhile, Trent gaped.

"Are you Ladiesman217?" he demanded, "ARE YOU!" he screamed.

A chuckle, and Sam sighed, "You still want those glasses? You're obbse-"

Quickly flown to the side, he grunted as he hit another car, the window shattered underneath him and trying to get up, sliced up his hands.

"Damn my luck," he grumbled darkly as he stood up, once more, quickly enough to evade the larger Deceptacon's grasps.

"W-what? What the hell?" the jock screamed.

The giant alien robot turned, "What was tha-"

"Barracade, don't you dare touch him!" Sam screamed out, throwing a piece of glass at the said thing.

"What's going on?"

"Come on, Trent!" Sam called, "You wanna die?"

Gritting his teeth, he rushed out after the victim.

Finally rushing into the sunlight, he spun around, jumping above some of the used, tossed cars and rolled on the ground, barely able to writhe in pain as he gulped, allowing himself to rest a moment, as the thing-Barracde, came closer.

"What's going on, Witwicky?" Trent demanded.

Sam sighed deeply, holding his hand up to a cut wound on above his eyebrow.

And then, the yellow car that had been following them the entire time slide in front of him, and propped the doors open.

"Hey Bee," he whispered as he rushed in, "Let's go," he whispered calmly as he wiped his hands off on his pants, barely flinching at the pain, while Trent scrambled into the said vehicle.

Trent was gasping and Sam felt himself roll out of the car, and watch in semi-amazement as Bumblebee and Barricade began fighting, he groaned slightly.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" the jock was trying to hard to look strong.

"I hate cars," the male on the ground next to him groaned, and then ran off in the corner, he wasn't going to allow himself to get in the way, "C'mon," he said to his companion, "Unless you want to die?"

A short silence before Trent grumbled darkly, "I'm going to call the cops," he said.

"Don't," Sam replied, "It's not a good id-"

"Shut up," the male snapped, shoving the kid aside before grabbing his phone, calling the said police, Sam growled.

"Look out!" he pushed at the male, successfully allowing him to escape, via the ground, while Frenzy came to attack him, he sighed, "Really, Frenzy? Really?" he grumbled darkly.

A dark growl as two sharp knives dug into his right arm,and a short grunt escaped him. He chocked, coughing harshly before a large figure stood over him, slamming his foot down to crush the mech with Sam's right shoulder.

A hiss of pain with a couple of pops, and a groan came through before Sam gently let Frenzy drop to the ground before picking himself up.

"Thanks," he nodded to the buffer man, who snorted.

"Don't think we're friend-"

"We're not," Sam replied, "That's disgusting," he said with complete honesty.

A smirk appeared on the jock's face as he gently shoved him aside once more.

"Good, you understand."

The two calmly walked away and back to the fight, Sam watching in boredom while Trent pretended to not care (and failed miserably), as Bumblebee threw Barricade aside, very roughly.

Bumblebee looked over at him, and before he could explain, Sam shook his head.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the blue optics looked at him, confused, "To be alone, the scout, and then, not be able to talk except through the... Inter-Autobot Frequency, right?"

"Now... How would you know that..."

The voice rang through from the radio, and Sam smirked, "I have my resources."

"What?" Trent was so lost.

"Okay, so pretty much," Sam said, "This guys is just a scout for the real guys that are coming, looking for... the AllSpark," he said.

"What?"

A deep sigh, "Okay, then. Trent," he said, speaking very slowly, like one would to a slow kid, "This is Bumblebee. He is an alien from Cybertronian, where there are more of him, okay?"

"O-okay...?" the larger male, although he was still somewhat confused, he was beginning to understand.

Looking over, and noticing that Barricade was twitching in the background, Sam shook his head as the 'bot in front of him transformed, and popped his door open.

And with a shake of his head, Sam walked off, "You're going to go for the garage place, right?" he asked, "I'll walk."

The engine roared as it moved in front of the kid, stopping him, and opened the door wider.

"No," Sam said, "I'm walking."

Another engine roar, and Trent rolled his eyes, grabbed the male, and pushed him into the car.

"Just get into the piece of junk."

An irritated roar befire the said drove away.

"Smooth," Sam sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Trent called back, attempted to defend himself.

"You just had to insult the giant alien robot."

"Hey, he's your giant alien robot!"

"Not unless I-"

The two just stopped cold as a beautiful yellow comaro rolled up in front of them, and propped the door open once more.

_"Girl I wanna take you home.. (home)"_

Rolling his eyes, Trent shoved Sam into the car before climbing in himself.


	3. Let Me Go

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_I remember when_

_You came with me that night_

_You said forever, _

_You would never, _

_Let me go"_

Let Me Go- Three Doors Down

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Everything was silent as they pulled into an alley-way.

And soon enough, they were surrounded, three in the back, and a truck in the front.

"Oh dear," Sam whispered and then turned as Optimus stood proudly in front of him, and leaned down to talk to him.

"Oh my gawd," Trent gaped next to him.

In the corner of his eyes, he watched Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz...

Jazz?

"Jazz," he whispered, eyes widened, and all he could think was,_ 'Don't die. Please don't die.'_

"You know him, Jazz?" Ironhide whispered.

"Are you... Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Optimuis' voice wasn't so intimidating anymore, or at least for him. Sam turned to the leader of the autobots.

"...It's very rude to ask someone's origin and demand their name without giving yours first," slightly irritated by all this, the teen scoffed.

"H-hey," Trent gulped, "I don't think you should push this guy..."

"Oh," the voice held less confidence now, "My name is Optimus Prime, and we are the autonomous robotic organism-"

"From the planet Cybertron?" another silence fell and Sam sighed, "Figures," he muttered.

"Wait, you know this stuff?" the jock next to him demanded.

A curt nod, "Samuel James Witwicky, as you have stated before. And this is Trent."

"Hi."

"We're called Autobots for short," Ratchet added in happily, and then, just as easily asked, "And how do know Cybertron?" he asked the question everyone's been waiting to ask.

"I don't enjoying sharing personal information without knowing anything about people-autobots speaking to me," Sam stated calmly, quickly catching his mistakes.

"What's cracking then, bitches?" the taunt came, and both humans slowly turned around to see the said transformer filp himself upon a car hood.

"That's... My first Lieutenant, Jazz, the Designation," the leader said, speaking clearly and somewhat loudly.

"Nice place to kick in," his deep voice came and Sam's hand twitched.

It wasn't, or at least in Sam's mind, nice to revive the dead like that.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" he growled out, drawing out two cannons.

"Ironhide..." Sam whispered, eyes wide, before he looked down on the ground.

'_What was up with Cybertronian's and coming back after they died? Don't they like... Stay dead?'_

He knew that he has no right, not when he allowed him to die a dog's death-

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned his underling, interrupting the human's thoughts, while Ironhide scowled and but away his big guns.

"Just kidding," the autobot scoffed, "I just wanted to show off my cannons," he grumbled.

Quickly changing the subject, the Autobot leader continued, "Our medical officer, Ratchet," he said easily.

"There seems to be readings of the AllSpa-"

"I'll be fine," Sam cut through, and then smirked at the confused look on the said medic's face.

"And you're guardian, Bumblebee," it was a conclusion, and the human turned to his guardian and blinked, sighing.

"So you're not Megatron?" he asked quietly, and then shrugged, "Oh well," he sighed and then turned back to Optimus, "Listen, I don't need a guardian, you need him more, do you not?" Sam said easily, ignoring the depressed and hurt look from his car.

"His vocal processor-" Well, Ratchet really didn't care what he said, not before, not now, and probably not ever.

"Let me guess, are damaged?" another sigh and Sam shook his head, "Okay, I'm going to tell you all I know right now, you're looking for the AllSpark, because it landed up on my planet a long time ago, where my great-great-great grandfather found it, as well as Megatron, who is the leader of the Deceptacons. And let me guess, he's going to use the All Spark to try and take over the entire Galaxy or something because the AllSpark could make him a lot of minions. Oh, and when Megatron was going to die, he implanted the coordinates of the AllSpark Cube thing into the glasses, which is the reason why you're bothering me."

A long pause came through as the group were stunned speechless.-

"Figured, I'm leaving," he sighed and then turned to Bumblebee, "Don't worry about finding me," he said easily, "You can stay if you want," he said to Trent.

"Wait!" Optimus gasped, "How... did you know?" he gaped, obviously stunned speechless.

"...I have my resources, " the human shrugged.

"A... what?" the group was puzzled.

And then, he just stopped, "Wait a sec," he said, pulling out his cell phone, he glanced once at it and sighed, "No seriously, I have to go," Sam said and began walking out of the alley-way, Trent close behind.

"Dude. I really don't think you should push these guys around," he said.

A shrug, "I thought you didn't care about me," Sam replied.

"Um, care? I don't," he growled, "But I know that I'm the closest thing that they can kill."

"Oh so you noticed?" the two bickered against one another and then stopped when they came to the front of the Witwicky's residence.

And sadly enough, the autobots followed them like lost puppies.

By the time he got to his home, he sighed, turned around, and said very easily, "Why are you still following me? It's pretty weird having five different kinds of cars follow me home," he said, irritation showed through his voice.

"Well, we want the glasses," and at last, Sam Witwicky snapped.

Something Trent DeMarco had yet to see.

"Then tell me this, how the hell do I know that you guys are the good guys? As far as I'm concerned you guys were the ones that stormed into my life, demanding for a pair of glasses from my grand-dad, convinced that you're the good guys!" the male hissed at the group.

"Hey, now that really pushing-" Ironhide growled out, and was roughly held back by Ratchet vehicle.

"Shut up, if we blow it with this human, it's the end."

"I understand that-"

"No, you don't understand," the human sighed, "You just don't understand. That's why I can't trust you!"

"You would think that after an attack from Barricade, he would know that we're trying to help..." Ironhde grumbled.

Jazz sighed, "But, the kid, does have a point, dude," he said simply.

"What?" the autobots turned roughly to the lieutentent.

Meanwhile, Optimus tried to make sense of the entire thing.

"Just... If you really care, then just promise me something," he said simply, "You keep your promises of saving the Earth and possibly man-kind, and I'll keep mine alright?"

"What is it?" figures, the autobots, with some exception of Bumblebee, was getting very annoyed right now.

"Whatever happens, don't trust me. Don't trust any human except maybe Will Lennox and Robert Epps..." he muttered, "Alright, you save the world, and I'll help in any way I feel."

At that moment in time, Bumblebee realized it.

Sam was really good at making all of them shut up and just sort of...

Surprise them.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Bumblebee chirped through the radio, "You can... Lean on me~"

A satisfied grin, and Sam calmly walked away, "Just... Wait in the street, alright? If you don't, It'll get really dangerous for you."

A slightly confused look, and they followed orders, and transforming back to their robot states, Sam walked inside him home, "I'm home!" he called out, standing protectively in front of the screen door.

"Sammy!" Judy rushed over, "You're dirty and bleeding and... Oh my god!" she screamed and Sam sighed slightly as she rushed off.

"Sam? What happened?" Ron asked, completely worried about his child.

"I fell on glass," Sam replied, which, although wasn't the complete truth, wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh my, poor boy-"

"Argh!" the scream that came from outside was unmistakable.

"What was that?" they demanded, and Sam sighed, a hard glare at Trent, who was getting attacked by Mojo.

"Okay, okay, you caught me," he said, hands up in a surrendering position, "My friend is... in my car," he said, slowly, and quite loudly, "Um... They are..." an awkward cough came through him before continuing, "They need a ride, but I wanted to run that by you first," he said.

"Oh yeah, son, that's fine," Judy called from the kitchen and passed him the disinfect.

"So you're completely over the... incident?" the quiet voice of the father and Sam smiled.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry," he reassured.

"Alright Sam, but keep calling so we know that you're okay, alright?" they told him sternly, "You're lucky you don't have school tomorrow," Ron whispered.

"Thank you, dad, mom," the grin came back onto his face, "I love you guys so much!" giving a quick kiss on both of them, "But I'm going to go grab some stuff," he said, before sprinting into the kitchen and grabbed his school bag, finding the glasses, and stuffed them into his jacket pocket.

He hated being dirty, the way the grime slurshed together like some bad mixture of coconut and gravy.

So, changing quickly into a fresh set of clothes, and another, very large, brown hoodie, he stuffed his glasses in the pocket of his hoodie and glanced out the window of his bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, while Optimus dropped Trent into his room.

"I thought that you could use some help," the autobot leader said, somewhat puzzled, "Do you have the glasses?"

"Yes, I have the glasses," he hissed, "Now go into hiding, without killing the lawn!"

"Dude, man, chill out," Trent said.

"It isn't your home's lawn that isn't being completely completely trashed," the male snarled, "So back off."

"What was that?" Trent growled.

"Shush!" Sam growled.

Needless to say, the Jock was _very _amused_._

"Sam? Is everything okay?" the call came from the hallway outside his room.

"Yeah, I'm just fine!" he called back, eyes staring hard at the larger male.

"Sammy?" Judy called out.

A deep rumble as the house shook.

"Earthquake!" mentally cursing the autobots once more, Sam sighed as he felt his mother and father run around in the hallway like raccoon.

"Hide," he whispered, as the lights flickered out.

"Sammy?"

The doorknob rattled, "Sam? What did I say about locking door in my house?" Ron demanded, "Open the door!"

"Yeah, yeah," the grumbling came through as he rushed towards the door and cracked it open.

"What's going on?" his father demanded.

"N-nothing's going on, dad," Sam replied smoothly before turning to stare at his mother, "What's with the bat?"

"Sam, open the door-"

"You know, Dad, I don't think that's a great idea," he said, "I mean, this is my privacy, you see. And you know, I'm a teenager, I need my priva-"

The door, slammed completely open as Ron and Judy stormed into the room.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking thoroughly around, "I could've sworn that I heard-Who is this?" he demanded.

"I-uh..." Trent gulped.

"Mom, Dad, this is Trent," Sam said simply.

"You better take care of my son then," Judy muttered, "Sam, if you were gay, you could've just told us."

"What?" Trent and Sam exchanged a look.

"Yes, Son," Ron said, "You don't need to hide anything from us, alright?" he said.

Blinking, Sam gulped before making his way to Trent, whispering darkly under his breath, "Play along. Or else my mom will make you a woman."

A hesitant nod as the jock smiled warmly at the parents, "Your son is... capticating," he said simply, painfully obvious that he was forcing every single word out.

A bright blush appeared on Judy's face, as she giggled, "You make it sound like he's worth something!" she said happily.

The look of utter surprise went through the buff male as Ron nodded at him.

"Now, you two have better be protect-"

"Dad," Sam butted through, "Please?"

"Alright son," the elderly male nodded, "C'mon Judy."

"But I want to see what else he thinks about-"

"We'll worry about that later..."

The two left, the door softly closing behind them and Sam was ready to collapse onto the ground when Trent caught him.

"Easy, there," he said, before growling darkly under his breath, "I cannot believe I just went through that."

"Shut up, we'll tell them soon, alright?" the male sighed, "Just... bear with it for now."

The two nodded at each other before making their way down the hallway, and down the stairs.

And then, he saw them.

Sector Seven.

"Are you Sam Wickidy?" he asked.

"It's Witwicky," Ron growled out as he and his mother stood in front of the male.

"Please leave while I ask you polietely," the formal-like man said, "Back off."

"Okay-" his father was going to snap, all to soon.

"Dad, it's fine," Sam said, "Don't worry."

"Why does this keep happening to you, especially when I'm nearby?" Trent hissed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he grinned, "Trust me on this, okay?"

And just like that Sam forced his way towards the agents.

"You needed me?" a smirk on his face.

"Yes come wit-"

Another man in a suit walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

And as easily as that, Sam found himself forced into a car, him, his mom, his dad, Trent, and his dog, all in a car. Upon looking off in the far distance, he could faintly see Optimus and the gang hiding in the trees.

He saw it when their eyes met, he smirked straight at them.

"What are you smirking about?" they demanded as they shoved Trent next to him and into the car.

"Ouch, grouchy," he grumbled.

Grumbling darkly at the sensation of the car as he pushed in before the jock was rammed next to him, "Yeah, you take care of it so well..."

"We're not done ye-"

"What do you know about aliens?" Simmons demanded.

A deep silence came through, and very easily, Sam sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he's on drugs," Trent said simply, "One of my buddies, Stan, is like you."

"Yeah that would make sense why you're like this too," Sam muttered.

"What was that-"

"Answer the question!" Simmons roared.

"I know just as much as the next person," Sam said easily, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I used to be a Trekkie, you se-"

"Do you see this?" he held up a badge, and smirked, "This is an I-can -do-whatever-I-want-and- get-away-with-it badge."

"So?"

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Then how do you plan on getting your information?"

"Well," the smirk continued to get more arrogant, "I have my ways. Now, talk!"

And then the crash came like the incident, swiftly attacking the front, spinning out of control, before the top broke off and it fell mercilessly to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Trent gulped.

"I still hate cars," Sam muttered.

"You wanted to know aliens?" he asked, "Well, I know just as much as the next," standing up and dusting himself off, his hisses as his hands trembled lightly, due to loss of blood, and some infections,.

He shook his head, he needed to calm down, even if it was getting really cold.

"And that guy, is Optimus Prime, piss him off and you're worse then dead," Sam sighed.

"Taking Sam was a bad move," he said easily, and Sector Seven picked up their weapons and aimed it steadily on their leader, "Autobots, take their weapons," he said simply.

Well, they certainly didn't expect four more robots to come towards them, nor did they expect another 'bot to take their weapons.

Yep, they were open and vulnerable, and scared shitless.

Meanwhile, Sam rolled around in laughter, high-fiving Trent, who was slowly getting used to everything.


	4. This Ain't A Scene

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on_

_But I digress_

_I'm a leading man_

_and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,"_

"This Ain't Scene, It's an Arm's Race" by Fall Out Boys.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Are you not surprised to see us?" the great Autobot leader leaned down to talk with the tiny humans, while Sam stopped laughing and grabbed a bottle of disinfect from his pocket and covered his shirt with the stuff.

Wincing slightly as he dabbed the wounds, he ignored all and every call towards him, and around him, as he continued to clean the wounds. Watching as the continued to bleed, he sighed and continued wiping it away.

"Loser," Trent muttered next to him.

"Shut up," grumbling darkly about his dirty shirt that he just got out, he sighed, standing up straight and tall and stretched his back and hips. He flinched at the pain that shocked him in response and silently cursed Barricade for being so rough on him.

Sighing at last, he turned to the male, "Where's my parents?" he asked, "That's all I need to know," he whispered.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Simmons growled out.

Suddenly, he remembered, how the male that helped him so many times was once his enemy.

"You have to start somewhere," the teen shook his head, and took his badge and handcuffs, and slowly hand-cuffed the entire sector together, and stripped them off all their true needs.

"Now I will hunt you dow-"

"Yeah, that's the easy part," Sam replied, "Have fun with that," he said easily, and then turned to the autobots, "Go, I got it from here."

Bumblebee squeaked, and tried to do something and Sam sighed, "You're not my guardian, not now, not ever," he said.

"Sam-" Optimus still wasn't happy with this outcome.

"Dude, seriously, I got this on my own," he said, and passed him the glasses, "Alright?"

"And then they remember the last time they trusted you like that..." Trent grumbled.

"Sam," Optimus tried hard. Way too hard. Sam somewhat remembered back when he believed him

"Dude, just say yes," the jock said to the smaller human, who rolled his eyes.

"Remember our agreement?" Sam asked, "Exactly, this is where we split, and probably never meet each other again."

The sounds of helicopter made he gulp and then waved them off, "Goodbye."

"Wait," Optimus said simply, "Allow me to help you esca-"

"I'll be fine," Sam replied smoothly, and then, jumped into the river.

Sadly enough, he didn't get very far down without Ironhide grabbing for him, "Suicidal much?" the male groaned.

"I knew that you were crazy," Trent muttered as the male was put down next to him, "But isn't this a bit too much for you? Jumping off of a bridge?"

"Funny coming from the guy trying to get into everyone's pants," Sam shot back.

"What was that, nerd? At least I get some action!"

"I don't need actions from sluts," the said 'nerd' retorted, "Get over it.

"Autobots, roll out!"

The voice boomed and the pair of humans growled at each other, "I'll be fine, I told you," Sam grumbled, "You have the glasses, now we're good, right?"

"No," the weapon-specialist replied, watching as every left, "Let's go then."

"I'm telling you, you have no more business with me-Gah!" the sharp cry came as gun-shot sliced through his left arm, and groaning he snapped, "Go!"

Trent rolled his eyes and grabbed him, hauling him over his shoulder.

"What the hell man?" Sam grumbled.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride," Trent replied.

"What? I'm not leaving you here!" Ironhide roared, "Bumblebee!"

"I don't like you guys... ugh." The body went limp and the jock rolled his eyes.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked aloud.

_A lot of things..._

* * *

><p>It was warm, like how he would calmly ride Bumblebee through the chilled, autumn leaves, and fly through the streets. It wasn't warm on his skin, but a deep, warm feeling engulfed his chest.<p>

When he woke up, he was covered in a bad bandaged job, covering his arm and hands, and a seat-belt straining him down.

"So...You awake?" Maggie Madsen, and next to her, Glen Whitmann, from the previous encounters, and Sam shifted, mustering a smile on his face and turned to her.

The helicopter's main rotor thumped with every rotation, making it hard for the group of people to hear each other unless they were yelling.

"Now I am," he said easily, a deep sigh rushing from him.

"Finally," on the other side of him, was Trent, looking as pissed as ever, "Sleeping beauty is up."

"Shut up, Trent," the teen grimaced at the bandages on him, "Some of us actually needs to rest their brains."

"So, why're you here?" Maggie quickly cut through, before the jock could snap at his classmate.

"I bought a car," he said easily, "And it turned to be a giant alien robot," and then, he turned to glare at the jock next to him, "That I don't trust."

And as easy as their conversation, they landed, and after being forced out of the 'copter he sighed.

"Hey kids," Simmons said, greeting him, "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?"

"No, I'm used to people trying to kill me on first meetings," he shrugged, faintly remembering Megatron and Starscream.

The confused look appeared on the older man's face, "Uh... You want some food?"

"Where did you take Ironhide?" Sam asked simply. It was still his responsibility to take care of the autobots, or at least the ones that are in human clutches.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully..." the other old man rushed in, "People can die here," he said.

"People die everywhere," the teen replied bluntly.

"I don't think you should be a smart-ass with them," Trent muttered, before kicking him in the back of his leg.

"Don't be jealous," the smaller male taunted, a smirk on his face as he kicked the other male back.

"We..." the male hesitated and twitched, attempting to break the fight, "We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now."

"Then, let's start simple," Sam said simply, "I could careless about this world and the people in it," he shook his head, an idiot's grin on his face as he continued, "And you might want to write this down, but I'll start simple. I don't lie when it comes to bargains and promises."

"Picky, aren't you..." the buff male next to him muttered darkly.

A smirk on his face and Sam shrugged, "You talk as though you're not the same," he said, before turning to the other two, "Start by freeing Ironhide, or Barricade, or whatever it's name is."

"Come with me," the male, someone Sam distantly remembered as Banachek, said, almost patiently, before stalking off.

A sigh and Sam followed, Trent muttering some vulgarities under his breath.

* * *

><p>And following on the briefing with Lennox, Epps, their team, and some other random people, they slowly made their way into a very classified area.<p>

"Megs!" Sam cried out happily as he rushed towards the deceptacon and gazed at it happily.

He really shouldn't be this happy about it, really though.

"We call it, NBE One," Simmons snarled out.

Now, Sam Witwicky went way past his caring-levels, he doesn't care about any of them, especially when he already knew it all.

"Well," he said, "If you guys really care about the world and stuff like that, you better not defrost him."

"What?" Lennox asked, very confused about all this.

"Well you see, they guys that you just got? He and his team is trying to keep the planet alive, while Megs here," he pointed at the con, a very satisfied grin on his face, "Is trying to turn everything and anything technological we have into a fighting machine to enslave and take over the rest of the universe," he yawned at the end.

"Oh, so he's Megatron..." Trent nodded, finally making a connection.

"Wow, you're slow," the smaller male snorted. The jock turned to glare at him.

"Wait, what?" Epps gaped, like the rest of them, not really understanding what it was that was going on.

"Exactly what I said," Sam said, and then rolled his eyes, "Even if it's such a bad cliche..." he grumbled.

"So, why Earth then?" Lennox asked, "There is bound to be another place with technology like ours."

"Something about an 'All Spark'," the youngest member there stated easily, "It's some form of a cube."

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"If you don't believe me, then don't, I'm just going with my side of the promise," he shrugged, "Now then, complete your side."

"Whoa, don't you care?" the Secretary demanded, "Don't you care about all and every single life out the-"

"Don't be a hypocrite," Sam dead-panned, "I'm not God, I can't save everyone. Anything that lives will pass on," he said simply, "I'm not going to dare interfere with that," and then, almost silently, he grumbled, "Unless I'm bored."

Trent rolled his eyes at that.

"The cube..." Banachek said, back-tracking as everyone else turned to look at him. Then nodded, "Follow me," he stalked off elsewhere, and into an office, he began explaining the history and what everyone thought of it, with some exception of Trent, who stood next to Sam.

"You're the hypocrite, by the way," he said simply, a stoic expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

A shake of his head, and the jock waked away, a satisfied smirk plastered onto his face.

However, before Sam was able to demand an answer, the entire group was dragged into another room, with the said teen being bored out of his mind.

Watching as they killed a Deceptacon inside the box, a smirk fell upon Sam's face when he felt it, the slight rumble.

The single rumble that echoed through, making the group silence.

"They know the Cube is here," Keller growled out, and Sam chuckled.

"They also know that their boss is here," Sam mentioned off-handedly, "And if you guys want to keep from this place to cave in, go free Ironhide."

Of course, they don't listen to the kid, and instead, they head straight to the arms room.

* * *

><p>Sam muttering darkly under his breath as he grabbed some of the guns himself and easily loaded three different handguns and safely tucked them in his pants, before grabbing some ammo and stuffing them in his pockets, he turned to Simmons.<p>

"Where's Ironhide?" he asked simply, "If anyone, Ironhide would be able to get this side of the world somewhat protected."

"Listen, kid," the older male said, "I can't get you your car, it's confiscated."

"Then un-confiscate it, smart one," rolling his eyes slightly, Sam sighed in irritation before Lennox swiftly slammed him against the wall.

Guns raised, Lennox vs. Sector 7, and after a brief moment of bodies dropping, Simmon clucked his tongue.

"Drop your gun, Solider, there's an alien war going starting and you're going to shoot me?"

"Why not?" Sam replied smoothly, "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So, if you're going to die, why not now? Anything and everything you think you can do, they could probably do it and more."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it," Trent said, cocking a gun, "He's right. The one you captured is the one closest to getting the world saved."

"Did you say something smart?" Sam gasped, and after a dirty glance, the two were quickly ignored.

"He has a point," Keller muttered, "I'd do what they say," he said simply, gesturing to the trained soldiers, "Losing isn't an option for these guys."

"Alright, you wanna lay the fate of the world on a kid and his cars? That's cool," he said simply, giving up, and led him elsewhere.

Storming into the room, Sam let loose a single round of bullets, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Ironhide!" he called out, "You still ali-"

"I'm going to kill you guys!" the roar came.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lennox gulped, backing up with the rest of the group.

"Probably," Sam shrugged, as the entired group gave him 'the stare', "Hey! They're going to let you go!" he called.

"Sam?" the autobot was somewhat confused before returning to the task at hand, "SAM! Tell them to get off of me before I blow this place up!"

"You want to kill yourself that fast? Have fun with that!" Sam responded easily as he checked his nails.

His index finger needed some more smoothing, probably.

"Damnit SAM, you little SLAGGER!" the scream came, and Sam shrugged while the rest of the people in the room flinched and cowered further.

"The All Spark is here," Sam continued, walking up towards the platform, climbing on top of the chest plate, and smirked, "And so is Megatron."

"What? Tell Optimus! Where is Optimus?" Ironhide yelled once more, ripping ropes off of him and keeping a steady hold of the human on top of him.

"Oh, you know," Sam said, shrugging, "Going where ever the glasses told him to go."

A long pause hit and Ironhide growled.

"You knew. This whole time, you knew and-"

"I already told you, I never lie when it comes to promises and bargains," Sam sighed, "And I also told you that I was going to be fine..."

"And you weren't," Ironhide growled as he finally got himself up, smashing his head against the roof, he growled, the rumble frightening others further, "What," a smirk came upon his face, "You want some of this?" he demanded.

"Yes, yes, you have amazing cannons," Sam sighed, "Now let's go, unless you don't want the All Spark..."

"Then get going Sam!" the autobot snarled viciously, rushing after the teen that ushered everyone else to leave.

"Are you sure that this guy is the good guy?" Epps asked through the silence, with the exception of Ironhide glaring and growling at everyone.

* * *

><p>Grumbling darkly under his breath some vulgar words in his language, he reached up for the cube, and after poking it in certain areas, watched it shrink itself.<p>

"Well then, let's get going," Sam sighed, stretching before wincing at minor injuries from before, "C'mon, you want to save the world, do you not?"

"You're... such a strange human..." Ironhide blinked, particularly amazed at the young teen's carelessness of the world.

"Don't worry about getting used to it, after this, we probably won't meet again," the male said easily, as he jumped down to join the soldiers, "From the sounds of it, we're leaving now," the teen said, "Go to Optimus with the cube."

"And you?" Ironhide asked, unfortunately for him, he still cared about him.

"...I'll do what I can," Sam said, "I need to keep my promise with Jazz, after all," he said, chuckling darkly.

"What promise?"

"Oh? You don't know?" the male asked, somewhat surprised before rushing off with the Lennox and his group, and paused when he saw it.

"A car?" Trent asked behind him, staring when the said silver vehicle blasted it's engine before letting it fall into a low purr as it rolled next to them.

"Wanna get in?" Ironhide asked, popping the door open and Sam sighed.

"Alright, I see how you are," and jumped in, "Trent!" he called, and the said buff male raised an eyebrow at him, "Get in."

"What?"

"You heard me, muscles," he called from the driver's seat, "Get in. I need to get you home as well."

"Oh?" the male smirked as he did as was told, "And what do you-"

"It's a promise."

The two sat in silence as the car door shut, and the car rolled quickly onto the streets.

Slowly passing by the other autobots, smirking as they flipped themselves to follow them, and it worked quite well.

It wasn't the best of rides, and Sam spent half the time trying to obtain his thoughts. Watching Optimus and another deceptacon fight it out, Sam groaned in slight pain and reached under Ironhide's seats.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?" the bot demand and Sam scoffed.

"He's feeling you up," Trent smirked, "Never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up, at least I don't go around beating the crap out of people so I feel better about myself," the smaller male grumbled, before yanking out a knife, "Perfect."

"You're not going to... like kill me and then give my body to my mum, right?" the jock asked, backing to the far corners of the car.

"Don't you dare get any blood on my seat, Sam," the rumble from Ironhide came through.

"That's all you care about-" Trent wasn't happy with the idea.

"Good idea," Sam said, shifting the knife around his fingers while Trent backed as far away as he could in his seat.


	5. Because Of You

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with"_

"Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Starscream!" Ironhide, who was in robot form, like all of his other robot friends that were autobots, called out, trying to get everyone to get out.

They were now in Mission City, under the jurisdiction of Major Lennox, and some of the autobots.

They somehow succeeded as Sam ripped his jacket off and wrapped it around the cube, he knew that if an explosion occurred here, lots of bad things would probably happen.

"What the hell?" Trent gulped next to him.

Grumbling darkly under his breath before screaming, "Drop it and run!" motioning to Bee and Ironhide, who actually listened to him, and dropped the large truck, and rushed into an alley-way as a large explosion occurred from the truck and Sam felt himself flying until someone- something grabbed hold of him.

Sadly enough, that wasnt' the case, and he dropped down next to the ground with a dull 'Thud' that was quickly masked by the screams of terror and desperation and the blasting and explosions that would put any Fourth-of-July to shame.

"Just my luck," he muttered darkly as he stood up, and clenched a jacket that around the cube, he fell next to, before rushing away.

He must have blacked out longer than a couple of minutes, as there were soldiers flying, explosions ringing and he sighed deeply before setting a nice jogging place before he was roughly stopped.

Spinning around as the hand jerked him away from a particularly close explosion and flying debris, it took everything to keep his adrenaline high from running away with his life again.

"Where are you going?" Trent demanded over the gun-shots ringing around.

"To where the captain is shooting," Sam replied calmly.

A look of disdain crossed Trent's face.

"Why?"

"I'm going to go get rid of this cube," the teen said, and then, smirked, "Worried?"

"What? Of course I am!" the brute honesty caught the male completely off-guard, "There's nothing wrong with worrying about a guy that is trying to go get himself killed!"

"I thought you didn't like me?" he questioned, a cocky grin forming on his face.

Now wasn't the time, but if not now, then when?

"Come back. Promise me you'll come back," the jock roared, obviously not liking the turn the conversation had made, "No one is going to kill you before me!"

A short pause was interrupted as a large explosion occurred next to them, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I get it," he said, letting a smirk slip off of his face.

"You better."

Sam nodded once before rushing away and against a car as coverage, the Major looked at him funny.

"Where's the cube?" he asked.

The male responded by lifting up his jacket, "You have a flare?" he asked calmly.

Surprised serenity of the situation, and nodded his head.

"Give it," he said, and when the older male did, he grinned, "Thanks."

"Wait, where are you going?" the male demanded.

A smirk appeared on the teen's face, full of pure confidence, he said, "I'm running, oh and tell some 'copters to go where the flare is," the male said easily.

And with that, he rushed away, leaving behind the surprised Major before he nodded.

He knew his duty. He knew that the kid took another duty off of him.

"Sam?" Ratchet called and Sam nodded at them before sprinting towards the large building, with women statues standing pridefully at the top.

He clenched the jacket-covered cube like it was his life-line, because in some form of twisted humor, it was the world's.

For some odd reason, Sam knew that Ratchet and Ironhide would follow, they were just like that. And knowing that they would be falling all over the place soon, he just kept running, into the chapel-like area, not bothering to look back, and continued running.

And then, realizing that he got at the roof, he lit the flare, he continued to run.

These moments, the critical ones that he always went through, were the ones where he finally realized that he wasn't going to stop running.

And now that he finally was up at the roof, he found him.

Megatron.

The leader crashed some of the helicopters together like some form of game and the kid sighed.

He better buy some time.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshing?"

A long pause came.

"Are you talking to me?" Sam called back, stepping closer to the edge.

"Are you trying to question me, fleshing?" Megatron growled out.

Sam sighed as he stood above the ledge, and threw the flare over at the Con, barely flinching as the voice came back as the stick flew away.

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet," if deceptacons weren't able to show emotions on their face-plates, he could definitively hear it.

The teen sighed, "Megatron, you would think that by now, you would know though," he said.

"What was that?"

A look of pure surprise escaped the human, "You don't know?" he gasped.

"Know what?"

Obviously enough, Megatron didn't like being in the dark.

A chuckle escaped the male, maybe it was after all this time, that he just stopped getting intimidated by the much larger Con, but by now, he just didn't care.

It wasn't like any of this was real, or at least according to Sam, this was just a sick joke on him.

"As in, you want to take over this entire universe, right?" he asked.

"Correct," the deep rumbling came through Megatron.

"Exactly, that's not going to happen," Sam sighed, shaking his head and then smirked as he pointed to himself, "That's my job."

"What?" the Deceptacon was very confused by all of this.

This was so easy for the human.

"So, if you want to work with me, then I guess I could consider you..." he said thoughtfully, and then, with a grin, took a step back, "Consider it," he whispered as he fell.

Holding the jacket close to him, Sam sighed.

He wondered how his parents were doing, of course they probably were safe, and hopefully in both worlds, they weren't going to miss him much.

Probably, but let's just say that they would. They were always loving, caring, doing their best to keep him happy. And he loved them dearly.

The rush of the wind licked at him as he slowly closed his eyes.

Within moments, this universe caught up to him as he felt a grip come around him, and upon opening his eyes, he looked up at the owner of the hand, and Optimus Prime nodded down at him.

"Hold tight," he said easily as he attempted to break his fall.

Sadly enough, it didn't work as Megatron slammed him down onto the ground.

Yet Sam was fully protected within the grasps of Optimus.

"Sam," the voice boomed as the human looked up at him, "You have risked your life... for our goal," he said.

"Yeah, it was apart of the contract," Sam grumbled.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron..." Optimus said slowly, ignoring Sam's earlier statement, "Then you must-"

"Defeat him, I know," Sam said easily, "Trust me on this, alright?"

A confused look appeared through the blue optics, "I thought I can't trust you," he said, almost ignoring everything around him.

"No, you can't trust anyone," a look was thrown to Megatron, "Or anything, especially me," he grinned, "But, since this is still apart of the promise I made, this is just a one time thing."

A dark chuckle came through before Sam was shoved off, and Megatron picked Optimus to beat the crap out of him.

So far, it was working for him.

He watched as Optimus ran aside, crawling towards him, "Insert the cube into my-"

It was cut very short, when Megatron that will fell forward, kicking his brother aside, and all the while, Sam ripped the jacket and held the cube as the Deceptacon came closer.

"DIE!" he roared.

"Nah, ah, ah," Sam tutted, "This time, I won," he said simply as he held the cube straight up to his chest.

Well, this time it was different, the cube twitched and flinched around before it completely fell apart, some going towards Megatron and the rest assaulting Sam.

* * *

><p>It was all his own fault.<p>

He should've seen that coming, he shouldn't have let that teen go off to his death.

And now, he was piled underneath that other giant alien robot.

"Damn it," Will Lennox muttered darkly.

How was he supposed to face his daughter and wife now? Knowing that he killed a teen, a teen that went through war before he could go to college.

All of the other autobots walked calmly, almost solemnly in, all broken and battered somewhere on their bodies, one stepped forward.

"Optimus... Jazz is-" Ironhide, for once, wasn't talking about blowing things up or joking.

The said leader ripped the body of his brother off the ground and off to the side.

And then, Sam stood up, some form of tattoos covering him from head to wherever it ended (Lennox couldn't see everything on the male), and it was glowing a faint, white color, as the teen sighed, the wounds on himself healing at a very speedy rate.

"So much for that," he grumbled darkly.

"Impossible," Ratchet gasped, "The human has readings from the All Spark!"

"Hey," Sam grinned, "You guys showed us the impossible, I just wanted to back it up," the happy tune of his voice came through, "Now, put him back together, I want to see what I can do," he said, almost sounding pleased.

Lennox, meanwhile, was gaping like a fish with the rest of his unit.

"What the hell happened to you?" the dry call came through, as a buff man walked in and then watched as the medic began working before shrugging and walked to his comrade.

"You're still alive?" Sam asked, pretty surprised.

"Shut up, unlike you, I can do something," the teen snarled out.

"You mean something other than douching around?"

"Shut up," Trent grumbled.

Optimus, hoping to end the fight, leaned down to the kid, "I owe you my life," he said, "We are all in your debt."

And then, he stood up, while the other guy, Ratchet, continued working.

"Hey!" Sam called out, "You're in my debt right? Start simple," he yelled, "Get stronger. You can't save someone's life without being able to save your own, alright?" he grinned.

A nod from the autobot leader, "Very well, I shall see to it."

"Permission to speak, sir?" the voice was fixed as Bumblebee blurted out the words.

"Permission granted," Optimus nodded.

"I wish to stay with the-"

"Declined," Sam cut through.

Everything paused and fell silent as a the yellow autobot sunk deeper into depression.

"Hey, don't be so cruel," Lennox whispered to the teen.

"No, I don't like the idea of having a guy that can't protect himself to be near me," Sam sighed, "That's too much of a burden on the people I'm with. I don't want to get them badly injured."

"Wait, that's it?" the captain gawked, "You can't trust them?"

Even though they just went through so much to keep the human race alive, the male refused to trust them.

"Why should I?" Sam replied.

"Well they just saved..." the words stopped Sam shook his head.

"I'm leaving," he grumbled as he picked up his ripped jacket and calmly walked off, "You coming or what?"

The jock grumbled something inaudible as he walked down next to him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bumblebee asked, almost pitifully.

"Home," Sam replied, "I hate wearing dirty clothes. Besides, my promise with you guys is completed. There's no need for me to stay here anymore than what I have to."

Leaving everyone stunned speechless, a great trait about Sam Witwicky.

"Is he put together yet?" he asked impatiently to Ratchet, who looked back down at Jazz.

"All I need to do is reattach his legs..."

Another shrug as the male calmly walked over to the off-lined autobot, "Good enough," he said, "Move over," taking his tattooed his left hand and slammed it down onto Jazz's chest, or at least where the spark was.

A shock of bright light, as the human withdrew his hand, awaiting a responce.

Eyes slowly lit up and all that was heard was, "What the frag is going on? And where are my legs!"

A smirk appeared on the teen's lips as he calmly walked away.

"Our business is now done," he stated.

"Jazz, Jazz, stop moving- Ironhide! Help me with this!" Ratchet called as the said weapon-specialist grumbled not-so-darkly before walking towards to help out the medic out with the newly-revived autobot.

"Sam," Optimus' low voice sliced though all, "You are the All Spark, now. That means that anyone could detect that on you."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," it was pretty obvious that both teens were getting annoyed at the autobots,

"Whoa, wait a moment," Lennox gaped and pointed at Sam, "You're the All Spark? I thought it was the cube-thing?"

"It got fused with me," the teen stated clearly, "And please refrain from pointing at me, it's rude."

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, concerning the fact that the deceptacon's would stop at nothing to get their hands on him.

Oh well, it wasn't the first time.

* * *

><p>I may, or may not continue this. Since I got through the first movie, and made a mistake of putting it up now, instead of when I should have, after DOTM had came out on DVD. So, whoops? But I hope that the ones that enjoyed this story, reviews. I may put up the sequel soon.<p> 


	6. Thinking Of You

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: This chapter is in dedication to the reviewers that said, "Could you please go over this?" And I decided that, well, it really doesn't make any sense, so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the 'Two-Year difference' between the first and second movie.

Secondly, I have been watching G1, in hopes of figuring some characters out. It's not working. Please help. Thanks.

Third, I want to enjoy writing this story as some of you may enjoy reading it. However, I will drop this story if people are going to come to review or PM me just to curse me out because they didn't like what I did.

To those people, I could careless if you think that you're going to stalk each and every one of my reviewers and Alerts because you don't like the fact that I made a typo-error. I'm human. Get over it.

"_Comparisons __are __easily __done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection…_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know…_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes"_

–"Thinking of you" by Katy Perry.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The following day, Sam, Ron, and Judy Witwicky were at home, getting ready as Sam tried to act as though nothing had happened.

It was plastering bandages on his face, and wearing a scarf, with obnoxiously long black-sleeves on a deep scarlet shirt, and baggy brown pants.

"Hey, uh... Where's your car?" Ron asked as Sam walked downstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"...Probably with his friends," Sam responded as he picked up a muffin, ignoring the strange looks he got from his father.

"Oh... Do you need a ride to school then?" he asked, very confused with all this.

The younger teen turned to him, "No thank you," he said, a grin on his face, "I'm going to ride my bi-"

"Is... Sam home?" the name was venom through his mouth, as Judy gasped, holding a hand to her mouth before nodding eagerly.

"Son! You're boyfriend's here to pick you up!" she cried out happily.

A bright red blush appeared on both teen's faces, and Sam groaned.

"Mom... Trent and I are not like that," the son sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, honey," she giggled, "Whatever you say, right Ron?"

The father gave them both a look but nodded, "Make sure you guys both get to school on time, alright? And no funny business!"

The two nodded as Sam and Trent walked to Trent's truck.

"So, what's the big idea?" the smaller one asked, "I thought things were over between us."

"Nope. Far from it, Witwicky," the buff male said.

"Then what's wrong with you, lonely?" he taunted.

"Sort of."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Sam believing that Trent should not have said the truth.

"What?"

"Hey listen, the... Cons," Trent chose his words carefully, "I... agh!" he finally screamed out of frustration as he parked the car in the school lot, he huffed, "We got off to a bad start."

"You think?"

And the male ignored him, "And I want to propose a deal with you."

An eyebrow quirked at the jock, "Really?"

"Yeah, um..." the male coughed, "I'll protect you from these guys," he said, motioning towards some of the football jocks coming around, "And you help me with some of my grades."

A long pause before Sam began rolling around in his laughter, "Serious?"

The tomato red Trent gripped the steering-wheel tightly, "Yes. I'm going to get kicked off the team if my grades don't go up."

"It's on."

The hopeful look that beamed in his direction from the male made Sam take everything he knew about Trent, and reorganize it.

And then, he stopped himself. Was it worth it? Especially when this world was pretty much all fake?

The two got off the car, already discussing some dates, getting somewhat along with each other.

And Sam answered his own questions about the male.

"Oh Sam! What happened to you?" surprisingly enough, it was Mikaela that first ran into him.

It was probably the bad patching job on his face in an attempt to cover up the tattooing marks all over his face, the one that settled on his cheeks, his right temple, part of his ear, and most of his neck.

"Oh, you know," he grinned, "I fell on some glass."

Lots of people fell for that excuse, because everyone has seen it happen multiple times.

Like the time he fell off the third story building because he leaned on that one, wobbly window that the school was supposed the fix.

And the other times where people believe that he could fly, and wanted to prove it.

Anyways, the word about what happened at Mission City flew around, and all of the classes held a moment of silent to the people that have died.

And every new reporter is saying the same thing.

"Two young teenage boys was seen on the site, and many have stated, 'The true hero to be respected and thanked'..."

A deep sigh rolled out of Sam's mouth, as he tugged his jacket closer.

Staring down at his bandaged hands, he clenched them into fists.

Again. This wasn't new. The upgrade was, but that was about it.

Then, after school ended, he found Trent, waiting at the front of the school, pointing at him and motioned him to come closer.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

The male motioned for him to get in the car, "I'm giving you a ride," he said simply.

"I can see that," the teen retorted.

A buff arm next to him tensed, "Just shut up and let me give you a ride. Tomorrow, meet me in the..."

"Library," the smaller male cut through, "It's quieter and you'll be able to do something," he said easily and Trent stared at him funny.

"Our school has a library?" he asked.

Sam felt his head come in contact with the dashboard as he mentally screamed and groaned in frustration.

"Football does have a link to brain damage..." The thought echoed through his mind, as it had years before.

* * *

><p>"Truly Sam, thank you," it was great and all that he was getting the great 'Thank you for saving our country', and that his parents were enjoying the attention, but at the same time...<p>

Did he really deserve it?

Well, for someone that just became an Allspark for the second time in their mental lifetime, that was...

Disturbing.

It seemed that they got Trent, and his family to come along too.

"Hey," the ceremony side was done, as the two males, both in very uncomfortable formal clothing, silently held a grand conversation.

A sigh as he waved good-bye to Trent, who was heading home with his parents in a private jet that soared in the sky. The teen kept his phone on in his pocket, awaiting a response from his parents to say that they were going home.

That didn't change the fact that he was bored, for one thing, when he walked over to the new base, in the brisk afternoon.

A turn and he found the extra side for where the Autobots were being thanked and gazed at.

"What's up?" he greeted as he walked into the holding area.

"SAM!" Jazz and Bumblebee ran over to them, as Ironhide and backed off to Ratchet, who was relaxing next to their leader.

"Welcome to our... humble establishment," the leader said as he came forward, his bright blue optics shinning with some form of happiness.

"Hello to you too," Sam said, "Listen I'll try to come by every weekend or something alright? But this week is only an exception. Mr. Keller over there," he said, pointing to a general direction, "Said that you guys still don't understand anything. And told me to get you guys 'adjusted' to your... new workplace here."

"Is that a deal?" Bumblebee asked, optics glimmering with hope.

The guilt that wrapped in his chest begged to be awakened, away from his beautifully nightmare.

"Fine, fine," a sigh came, "I'll come baby-sit you until you're ready to be 'realised into the wild, alright? I promise."

And somehow, Ratchet felt as though some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was always nice to be able to depend on someone.

"Yes," Jazz grinned, "Now, then, we might as well start simple, right?"

"Yep," Sam smirked, "I'll see you later then."

"Need a lift?" Jazz smirked and human snorted.

"Not from you."

Obviously not used to rejection, the recently revived Autobot just stopped, as though his processors just hot-wired itself, and blinked in a stunned silence as he watched the human walked off.

"Sam, it isn't a good idea for you to be walking around when the deceptacons might get to you," Ratchet said softly, concern dribbling all over his face-plates.

"I don't worry about it, I'm a human, one wrong move from them and the All Spark is gone forever," the human said easily, "Besides, I'm not a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" Optimus was still, in fact, a newbie to this whole, 'Human' thing.

"A hypocrite. It's when someone or something goes against what they just said."

"What are you going against?" Ratchet questioned.

"My trust rule. I don't trust you. You don't trust me. And you never jump in a car with someone you don't trust, you know, the whole 'stranger-danger' thing?" the male had a very blank expression on his face, almost irritated, as he impatiently waited for his phone to ring.

A soft whine came from Bumblebee.

"Death isn't the greatest choice..." Optimus said, his optics narrowing slightly.

"Funny coming from the guy who wanted the cube to be injected into himself because he couldn't defeat Megatron," the human grumbled.

"What? When was this?" Ironhide gasped.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"But Ratchet does have a point," Jazz said simply, regaining composure, "Losing you isn't an optic to look forward to."

"I don't plan for it to be," it was a quick reply and a soft silence filled the room.

But the faster I die, the less painful it would be to say goodbye.

"Oh... Is that so?" the second-in-command was certainly not expecting that, as he almost lost his cool for a moment.

It's happening often, especially where the human was involved.

Ratchet coughed as he whispered to Sam, "Jazz wants to repay you," he said easily.

"So my life is equal to a car ride?" the human was puzzled, and obviously, insulted.

"No, as in, he wants to start now to help you in any way possible," the medic explained, "All of us do."

A very irritated sigh escaped the male, "I don't think you guys understand," he shook his head, "I promised you guys, remember? I help you guys, and in exchange, you guys go beat the enemies and well, save Human-kind while you're doing that."

A soft whirl of gears and the human nodded his head, as if he was talking to one of the 'slower' kids in his class.

"So you don't want a ride?" Jazz asked, puzzled.

"ARGH!" the sudden scream of frustration surprised all of the autobots. "Screw this!" he screamed aloud, and then stopped, took a very deep breath before exhaling it all out.

"Sam?" Bumblebee asked, so very confused and worried for the sake of his human.

"Yes?" the human replied, much more calm now and stopped, "One sec," he said, digging into his pocket for his phone, "Yeah?" Sam nodded once, "Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry, you can go on, I'll find a ride. Mom, mom, mom, it's okay, they won't mind," somewhat more relaxed and the male nodded, clasping his phone shut he turned to the group, "I need a ride home. And if you aren't going to offer one-"

Jazz didn't dare let him continued as he came to him, full in his silver, Pontiac Solstice car, engine purring and driver door popped open.

With a slightly amused look on his face, Sam entered the car, and pulled the door shut, "Now you guys be good, alright?" he grinned.

With some waves and Bee's drastic sigh, Jazz drove him off.

"You're not going to sleep?" the lieutenant asked off-handily.

A snort responded him with a couple of words, "It's ten, I'll be fine. Besides, I have some manners, you know," he sighed. Deep rock music played softly as Sam nodded his head, "Three Days Grace, good choice," he said.

"Thank you," the car responded.

"No prob."

"No, really," eyes gazed up and caught the moon, as it was surrounded by the endless amount of stars in the sky, "Thank you."

A slight pause and Sam chuckled, "I promised you then, and I'll do it again, I'll protect you all," the teen whispered quietly before finally relaxing, leaning against the back of the seat as the seat-belt tightened slightly around him.

He didn't want a repeat of before, it may be fake to him.

But to those in his dreams, it's as real to them, as it could be for him.

* * *

><p>He hated this.<p>

He hated it so much.

They could blame it on the incident.

But he couldn't.

What was so bad about a kidnapper coming after him when he was in middle school, half succeeding after shooting his left leg and then dragged him into a car, only to get into a car accident.

Maybe people thought it was scarring, to watch someone's head bust right in, while a car flipped on top of the one he was in, before that same car was slammed against the side of a bridge, falling deep into the river underneath it.

Okay, it was scarring, but it was also a great excuse for Sam to never, ever enter a car again.

But he knew the truth.

He couldn't get into the car without feeling the immense amount of guilt that somewhere, his Bee was waiting for him.

If he was still alive.

Angrily shaking his head, a deep sigh ripped through his lungs and escaped his mouth.

Dark green eyes carefully gazed out the window, watching the stars with careful eyes as the car moved him closer to the NEXT base.

Adjusting the duffel bad on his lap, the male sighed softly once more.

_"Do hear me?_

_I'm talking to you..."_

He chuckled softly at the choice of song. "Lucky" by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz.

"Yes, Bee, I hear you," he whispered softly.

The radio buzzed off, as another voice chirped in, "Are... you alright?"

A short pause and the human nodded, "I will be."

And the autobot didn't push it.

Like what Bee would have done...

"So, Bee..." he said, "How was your week?"

_"I'm feeling oh so goo-od YEAH!~"_

The way that the OneRepublic song blasted through the radio, got Sam to crack a smile, and the abruptly stopped himself.

Was he really too attached to the 'new' autobots?

He felt his teeth grit before he forced himself to calm down as Bee pulled up in the NEST head-quarters.

"I'm back!"

That's right, this had been going on for a month now.

It was still the same thing, with check-up report from Ratchet, quick conversations, and he went to sleep.

Waking up with the sun high off in the sky, he walked out of his room.

Same as the times before.

"SAM!" the yell came through as the said male looked up.

"Hey!" he grinned, walking closer to the autobots, and walked towards them.

He felt bad. So bad.

It was like he was replacing them with... these guys.

Maybe he should just stop enjoying himself with them, it wasn't like it was going to last.

He was sure of it.

He was going to get back to where everyone else was waiting for him. Some where. Sometime.

Somehow.

"Alright, this weeks going to be dedicated to applying some emotions..."

It should be worth it. It had to be.


	7. Untouched

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been __going __crazy __from __the __moment __I __met __you__" –_"Untouched" by Veronicas.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ready to go to college.

He headed down into the living room, ready to move on to the tasks of packing his things into his car, where he saw his mother bawling her eyes out.

"B-Baby Booties..." she sniffled.

"Don't worry mom," Sam said softly as he slowly hugged her, "I'll come by every chance I get, alright?"

All he could do is mentally pat himself on the back for asking very nicely for someone to get his parents a vacation, luckily enough, he managed to get it to overlap the first couple of college days.

No drunk mother on campus.

Thank Primus!

"Hey Sam, are you use you don't want any help?" Ron asked, pointing at a couple of boxes that they packed into the yellow Comaro and Sam nodded, "I'll bring back the car once I settle in, okay?" he grinned.

Trusting his son, and hoping that this wasn't going to be grave mistake, Ron nodded, "Have fun, alright? She's just... Sad that you're leaving..." he gestured to his mother, who just wailed louder.

"I... I know," Sam whispered, "Don't worry, I'll try to visit as much as I can, okay?"

"Good luck son," he said, almost satisfied with a nod.

Judy stood next to him, bawling her eyes out.

A wave and Sam drove off into the distance.

"Sorry about this, Bee," Sam said as he slowly drove to his college, "Good luck with the rest of the autobots, alright?"

"You make it sound as though you're not going to visit..." the radio crackled and the teen blinked, raising his eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Well, I'm not."

The car came to a screeching halt.

"What?"

"Yeah, you can't either. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars, Bee..." he whispered.

"But... but..."

"And, my promise with you guys is finished. You guys have a whole section dedicated to you guys, NEST, remember? And now that Optimus and Jazz can actually communicate with everyone properly, I don't have to be there anymore," the voice was simple, and the car pulled itself over, "Bee, don't do this. C'mon, Bee..."

A soft sobbing was heard and Sam sighed.

That was Ratchet's fault.

And indirectly his. He shouldn't have allowed the bots to watch all those soap operas he accidentally mentioned.

He also shouldn't have let himself get so attached to... the replacements?

"Bee, it was going to come one day, you knew that," Sam said, and noticing it wasn't helping he took a deep breath, "If you think you're going to miss me that badly, at least call and I will answer when I can. If you want to visit, I'll spend the whole summer with you and everyone else, promise."

A deep rumble, but Bumblebee rolled back towards Sam's college.

He knew that Sam wouldn't lie about his promises.

Sam wondered why.

* * *

><p>They made it to the college, and Sam started by dropping all of his clothes through the messy room, and chuckled when a male walked in.<p>

"You Sam?" he asked, "I'm Leo. Which side do you want?"

"I'll take this side," Sam smirked.

He knew this game.

"Sorry, I called that side."

A short pause and Sam tutted his tongue, "If this is the awkward moment," well, it worked to get Leo's attention, "Yep, you're just trying to be if I'm the 'normal guy', and making sure that your the 'normal guy'. Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space-"

"Won't stab me in my sleep, good personal hygiene-"

"And would never steal a girlfriend, or possibility."

"Especially that," Leo growled.

"Sam Witwicky, nice to meet you," he smirked.

"Leo, you a techie?"

"Somewhat," there wasn't going to be a single thing the All Spark wouldn't allow him to be second at, except to maybe another autobot.

After spending such a long time with the autobots, he naturally got better, training with some soldiers, eating with all, and truly earning his titles and respect among everyone there. Sure, due to the All Spark and many of his 'human limits' lifting slightly, he changed drastically.

Not the outside, and some of the inside, but more of what he was able to do.

"Sweet," clasping his hands, he dragged his new roommate into another room, "Sharsky, Fassbinder, where we at?"

"Server's almost online, Leo."

"Network's up and running..."

The conversation was mostly ignored by Sam, who chuckled at the sight of the nerds working, and politely greeted them with a wave, smile, and nod.

"Welcome to my empire, bro, ," it was a self-satisfying grin, but an arrogant grin nonetheless.

"What's your goal?" the teen asked.

"To be a baby billionaire, I started with kitty calendars," he smirked, holding up the said object, "And look where I am now."

"Dang!" Fassbinder cried out, "New Shanghai video's out!"

"WHAT?" turning around to his own computer, Leo grinned, "POST IT! FTJ! FTJ!" smiling softly at the excitement of the males, he glanced at the screen where Shanhai was blowing up.

"FTJ."

Sam didn't remember all of the details of his life. And the All Spark can't bring back old memories.

"Fly the jet," Leo grinned.

Recognizing some of the things Sam chuckled softly.

"It's like the Alien robot in LA two years ago that everyone covered up..."

Their voices drifted and Sam made a mental note to keep Wheelie away from these guys.

"Aliens..." Leo muttered darkly.

"You guys believe in them?" Sam asked.

"Of course man!" the other two shouted, "I saw them with my own eyes!"

"You see, the media is lying to us all," the male grumbled.

"Maybe they had a reason to," Sam chuckled back, a sympathetic look on his face.

"LEO! Emergency!" the male with the cap called, "We just got..."

Ignoring the calls, he walked back to where Leo was going, into the main part of their room as Sam began putting more of his stuff away.

"...Listen, I got your file," Leo said, and Sam barely started to realize that he was actually talking to him again, "Your poor, I'm poor, you wanna change that? Work for me, Robo-boy."

Oh, if only Leo knew how close to the truth he was about that.

Another chuckle went past Sam, "I work for you, huh? Sorry, but I'm taken."

"What was that?" the dead-serious look flashed through as he brought his face very close to his room-mates, "You mocking my life's work?"

"No, but I'm going to warn you know, the closer you want and try to get to the truth, the faster you'll face danger."

"What? Are you a bad boy?" Leo practically growled, while he got up close and into Sam's space.

"Worse," Sam smirked, "Far, far worse."

"Oh really? Let's see what you can do?"

The two arrogant males smirked at each other, "Don't regret it... If you have the time too," Sam said easily as he jerked his head out, "Help me get my stuff?"


	8. Untouchable

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You__gotta__come__on,__come__on,__say__that__we'll__be__together__" _– "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Sure."

The two boys walked calmly outside, and towards his yellow comaro.

"Dude! No freshman on campus is allowed to have a car!" he hissed in his ear and Sam nodded.

"I know," he said simply, "I'm returning it when I'm done with this."

"Who are you returning it to?" The male asked, clearly pleased with the car as he grabbed two armloads of bags and some boxes.

Sam grabbed the last two duffel bags, "...An acquaintance of mine," he said softly.

"Wow. He has really good tastes."

A laugh popped out of Sam and he closed the trunk, "Let's get back," he said.

"And your car?"

"I'll hand it off to my buddy," he shrugged, "Thanks Bee."

The male looked confused, but shrugged it off, while the two walked calmly back to the door room, talking about hacking and other normal things before making it to the room.

Carefully unpacking his stuff, neatly sorting everything out, he finished within the next couple of hours.

"Hey, the Frat party is going on in a couple of, let's go," Leo called as Sharsky and Fassbinder came out in what he assumed, party gear.

Careful to make sure that the bandages covering his tattoos were well hidden, he slipped on a pair of leather white gloves.

"You think this is okay?" He asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

Leo just gave him a look and shoved him out the door, Sharsky and Fassbinder not too far behind.

The four roommates walked into the party, already trying to jump at a chance for a girl while Sam rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere.

He wouldn't betray his heart. Not for woman. Not for the replacement.

Grumbling darkly at the signs that flashed through his mind, he sighed as a bunch of girls walked towards him.

And then, she came to him.

Alice.

"Hey, wanna dance?"

"I'll have to politely decline," Sam replied easily.

Getting killed by the same bot twice was certainly not on his to do list (Megatron is an exception), and he will do all and anything to keep this creeper away.

"Listen," she came in closer, her lips tracing around his ear.

"HEY! Who drove the freaking YELLOW CAMARO!" the demand came through, and rang high, and Witwicky sighed, pushing the girl gently off of him and smiled (and it was as painful as it felt).

"Good day."

Calmly walking through the silent party, and coming through the door, Sam stared at his car.

"Really?" He asked, and after a rough sigh, turned to the males at the door, "Sorry about that. A buddy of mine parked that there."

"Where is that... Buddy?"

There was no intimidation that could actually bother Sam, who calmly walked towards the car and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny freshman?"

"Oh, you kno-"

"Damn! That's one hot ride!" Sharsky gasped as he, Leo and Fassbinder walked out to see what the problem is.

"You better get it off my lawn, freshman!"

And with a soft chuckle, Sam entered Bee, getting the engine starting.

"I love Camaros," Alice, who apparently stalked him purred from the other side of the car, "Thanks," she smirked as she entered the car.

With a reluctant sigh, Sam rolled out, wondering where the nearest prostitution house was, and how much he could probably get off this girl.

* * *

><p>The girl tried to get him to talk, by blabbering off about her life.<p>

"So, what's stopping you?"

"The fact that I can kill you and possibly get my car wrecked with my luck," Sam growled out.

The engine grumbled somewhat.

As if completely ignoring what Sam said, she giggled, "C'mon... Sam, just one ride."

And as though on cue, the seat moved to slam her head against the dashboard.

A scowl on her face, she snarled, "Ow."

Chuckling, Sam shook his head, "If I knew what I should tell you, I would have already," he said simply.

And then some form of yellow liquid squirted all over her, causing her to scream in surprise and disgust, before popping the door open and stomping off. Sam sighed, staring down at the mess.

"Really? It's been two days before I..." a rough sigh, and then patted the wheel, "What do you want? I told you to call instead."

Just as easily as that, the car buckled his human down, before driving off.

"Yeah, thanks for ignoring me," he grumbled, but patted the dashboard gently.

The engine purred at his touch, and Sam wondered where _his _car was.


	9. Realize

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We __missed __out __on __each __other __now.__" _–"Realize" by Colbie Caillat

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

By the time it was morning, the car came to a halt at the cemetery.

"I hate this place," Sam grumbled, "Can Optimus honestly chose a place that isn't infested with the dead? Oh wait... That'll be hard, considering that I'm surrounded by them," he grumbled darkly under his breath.

Even if this is all fake, Sam was more willing for a better kind of fake.

"Fake happiness, fake till you feel it..." another sigh as he stepped out of the vehicle and climbed up a hedge to see him, and said one word, "Really?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen," Optimus said, looking at the male, and then back at the ground.

As the leader continued speaking Sam sighed deeply.

"Let me guess, you need me to come over to them and tell them to trust you?"

A pause, but Optimus nodded, "Yes, I believe that's correct."

"And you think they're going to trust me?"

Another pause, "Yes."

"Then, you're expecting too much," Sam said simply, "You know my phone number, am I correct?"

The Autobot leader nodded.

"Then just call me when you need me, and just update me regularly, alright?" he said, "The only way to get it through their mind is a clear field visual, and even then, there will be guys that won't believe it," Sam said, very bored, "So we'll show it. Don't worry, I promise you that none of you will die. And if you do, you won't rest in peace."

It was probably because they couldn't trust him.

Oh well, he told them not too, so it makes sense.

Now, he found himself sitting through class, something that Leo said about being the best of the best.

And looking to see that he was surrounded by seniors, he sighed.

There was still a long way to go.

Completely ignoring everything his teacher said, since he already knew it, he brought out his notebook and began writing, a web of possibilities, the time-lines of what was to happen, and how he could possible avoid some of the-

"Sam Witwicky?"

Looking up from his disturbed concentration, the teacher raised an eyebrow at him and then pointed at the door, "You have a call awaiting for you."

Calmly standing up, he walked up towards the front of the room, where he was handed the school telephone, and the silence continued to roll as he answered it.

"Yes. This is him," he said clearly.

And then, for him, time just seemed to stop.

"Class, you are dismissed for the day," the professor suddenly snapped, and some kids slowly packed up to leave.

They were waiting for the 'genius' in the front of the room to blurt out what was going on.

"Is... that so? I'll... Oh..."

Sam coughed roughly as he stormed to his dorm-room grabbed a duffel bag and threw in some clothes , and grabbing some make-shift weapons and house-hold bombs, he stuffed those in as well and turned as the door slammed open.

Alice and Leo.

With a pizza.

"W-what's going on dude?" Leo asked, and Sam pulled black leather gloves and stared at the girl.

"You wanted to meet the aliens, right?" Sam asked, and then smirked, "Come with me. I won't grantee your safety or anything, but I can show you all and everything about the aliens you wanted to know about."

"Sam," Leo growled and looked at Alice, "Now's not a good-"

Cut off as Alice shoved him out and closed the door, safely locking it as she climbed closer to Sam.

The male wasn't intimidated at all.

"Can't I at least watch?" Leo whimpered from the other side of the door.

"Sam, I knew there was something special about you," she purred at him, ignoring the whimpers from the hallway.

"Is that so?" a smirk on his face as the girl slammed him against the wall.

"And you know... When two people really get to know each other, they're genuinely amazing in bed..."

A smirk plastered on his face, Sam shrugged, and punched her hard in the stomach.

Sadly enough, nothing really happened as she snarled, and slammed their lips together.

"I love it when a guy's rough..."

The male, desperately trying to save himself, continued to push her off, and moving his leg behind hers, he shirted his weight forward, and completely relaxed.

And just as easily as that, she fell over, and after grabbing his duffel bag, was ready to run out the room.

He really needed to work on his speed, as a metal tongue grabbed out for his neck, successfully chocking him as he was slammed and thrown around like a rag doll around the room.

Groaning slightly and cursing the fact that Leo had put some hot coffee, that got all over his clothes, he growled as the door slammed open.

"Oh my god."

When the tongue relaxed around his neck, and Sam ran out the door, grabbing his savior as they quickly ducked and ran for more cover from the explosions, the two ran.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo demanded, staring back at the room and whimpered something about his posters.

"You're running away from ALICE!" he continued to scream, "Why's Alice like that?"

"Just keep running," Sam replied, "It's an alien ro-"

An explosion from their dormitory cut him off, and he sighed, and then, he coughed, "Well then... Shall we?" he asked simply.

Leo nodded, almost blindly as they followed the freshman out.

The library would buy some coverage.

And some was better than none.

The two hid behind the ledge, catching breathes while Leo sniffled.

"I had dreams where we were going to have sex," he grumbled.

"I did not need to know that," Sam grumbled as a reply.

"Shut up! You don't know how it feels to lose someone important to you! She was going to be my sex life!"

"That's a disturbing part of you I never wanted to know," Sam gaped in utter disgust.

And the grumbling and babbling from Leo suddenly grew louder, "But what if she came onto you because you could like... bear her kids?"

A look of disbelief came from Sam as he stared at his roommate.

"What? Well, uh... if that happens, things would get very awkward, huh?" Sam muttered.

"Hurry up and spit it out!" Leo snarled, "They might be eating you from the inside out, right now!" he gasped.

"Wow. My life sucks," Sam grumbled.

"I'm the key to this," his boss whispered, "The aliens..." he growled out, "Want me because of my site..."

Another look of disbelief ran past the human All-Spark face.

"What?"

The explosion took apart some of the library as the three began running away once more.

Jumping off the second floor, and down to the ground floor, as pages of book swamped the entire area, making it hard to look around. Meanwhile, Sam ran forward, only to get pushed back down by the people in front of him.

"Monster!" the scream came.

And all Sam thought was how it was all his fault.

Again.

Gritting his teeth, he ran around the library, searching for his roommate.

Finding them quickly, as the trio was tossed in the explosion, trying their best to rush away in any way they could, the wall next to them exploding, Leo jumped at the opportunity to leave.

Sam quickly followed.

"BOMB!"

"BOMB!"

The screams were endless, like gun-fires in a war, and noticing how not a single one of them had a car, ran into the streets on foot.

If done well, and pulled off correctly they'll be able to buy leave, somewhat alive and safe.

It didn't last long, as they were shot mercilessly at from the 'Alice' that had followed them.

Almost calmly Sam grabbed a match and lit it up, reached into his duffel bag, lit it up and threw it behind him.

"BOOM!"

The blast and no more Alice.

"It's a good bargain," Sam muttered as they continued running.

"What else do you need to tell me?" Leo demanded and Sam sighed, almost irritated.

"Listen, Alice," he said, jerking his thumb back at the mess they created, "Is the tiny baby compared to the normal ones."

"What?"

"You have got to be-"

The vulgarity that would've come out of his mouth a cut short as a chopper swept down near them, and grabbing onto Leo, the two stood, open mouth in awe and some horror as a large claw reached out and grabbed at them.

Dodging the first try, but failing against the second try, they were flying away.

"This... cannot be safe..." Sam muttered as he gazed at the sight around them.

"GAH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" the screams from Leo were short and somewhat nervous. And extremely panicked.

If it had been any other situation, Sam would've laughed.

In fact, he chuckled slightly before the helicopter dropped down, violently letting go of the duo and they fell.

* * *

><p>The ceiling didn't help break their fall, but it was better than nothing.<p>

"Hello, fleshing..." the deep rumble as Sam rolled off of his back, groaning in pain as Leo stayed on the ground.

"Yo, Megs," the male groaned.

If this was a fake world, at least the pain was real.

_But it's real to them._

Another growl was heard, "What was that?"

"It's a greeting, dude," the male said, "Relax will you?"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX, FLESHLING!" the clawed hand flung out to get him, and Sam quickly dodged as the Con above him growled darkly, "Come closer, fleshling..."

A quick look of disbelief as Sam arched an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, you yell at me, and then tell me to come closer? I like my eardrums and their ability to hear."

He knew this scene all to well.

"Sam?" he turned his gaze back to the roommate he dragged here.

From the looks of it, Leo was the one gasping and still whithering, lots of bruises, but no visible broken bones or fatal bleeding.

Good.

From that moment, Sam stood closer to his death, looked it clear in the optics and smirked.

_If I die, do you think that I will wake up back at home?_

Another snarl escaped Megatron as he snatched at the male, flinging him down on the elevated ground, and barely cried out in pain as the breath was stolen from him, he growled as he felt his ribs creaking against the pain, he bared his teeth.

Slowly, he calmed his breathing down, and gazing up at the Leader that pinned him down easily.

He gripped his forearm, twisting it slowly, as the male held in his screams as he trembled like an earthquake.

"Oh, how I wish to give you a slow, painful death," he purred, "To rip you, limb from limb... Listening to your screams..."

"That's nice and all," Sam gasped, before coughing roughly, "But you do know," he gasped, his bones relaxing, "I can't die, right?"

A deep chuckle, "We'll see about that..."

And then, the smaller Con dropped, "What? What? What?" it began climbing up the pinned human.

"Sam..." Leo, who finally got up, was staring at his new friend, already mourning for the loss that he knew was going to come, he gulped tightly.

"Come doctor," Megatron growled, "Examine this alien specimen."

The Con was muttering and grumbling as Sam kicked his legs around, desperately trying to get the Con off of him, and almost succeeded,shifting his weight around and flailing his head around, before he was roughly cut.

Feeling a cough come up, Sam let it go, and then attempted to spit on the small doctor.

The said doctor wasn't pleased as it sliced him once more, and then finally grabbed a hold of Sam's nose.

And then, everything stopped and all could think was, "Maybe I should just die..." he mused aloud.

Another chuckle as a large, metal tentacle was dropped on him, and he just relaxing, falling limp, a dead look spreading across his face.

"You won't die," Megatron said happily, "For I am the one to kill you..."

The tentacle thing opened up to become a squid as it slither it's way into Sam's mouth.

And the male relaxed, wondering what was going to on, as he felt something claw it's way out of his nose before he tensed before forcing himself to relax, the tingles snapping and gnawing at something within his head.

It just popped out of his mouth, effectively exhausting the pinned human.

And then, he saw it, the images of Carly, and Mikaela playing on the wall next to him. The scenes of Chicago falling apart, of the other Autobots, when they were laughing and screaming together, and then the scenes of Starscream dying, the deceptacons falling, failing.

And Sentinal. And Meagtron's and Optimus' last fight.

And the single scene of him shoving Dylan into the last pillar, Sam finally realized it.

It wasn't fake.

None of this was.

"We must have the brain on the table!" the call came while the spider-like Con came back closer to Sam's face.

"Thanks... Megatron," Sam's grin was hollow, eyes losing life as he realized what kind of a jerk he must have been this entire time, "I think it makes sense now."

"What?" the look of pure confusion through the red optics was enough as Sam smiled at him.

"You wanted my brain, right?" the teen nodded, "Maybe it's better if I do die like this," he said, "Thanks Megatron. For everything. I'll pay you back one day. Maybe in the... other world..."

"SAM!" the scream came through as Leo called out to the teen, and the ceiling broke, and the side of the building exploded.

And the leader of the Deceptacon growled, very irritated at his confusion and the fact that he was interrupted from his sweet revenge, he turned to fight the intruders.

"Get out of there! SAM!" Leo called as they rushed to take cover for themselves.

The dead look that passed through the young teen didn't fade, as he stood up.

Silently, he wondered if it was better if he really did just roll over and died.

"SAM!"

The call brought him back, and Sam shook his head.

If his life could just-

"BOOM!"

Less thinking, more running, and the male rushed to where his roommate were.

He still owed it to him so that he could survive, right?

It didn't last long, as he lost them as easily as he tried to find them, and when Optimus transformed in front of him, he boarded him easily.

* * *

><p>The truck quickly fled off into a heavily forested mountain.<p>

Of course, the whole, 'Save Sam' didn't work so well, as the Autobot Leader quickly changed back to handle some more deceptacons.

"Hide, SAM!" the scream came, and almost echoed through when something came flying around him.

He grumbled as he adjusted his duffel-bag, pleased that he didn't lose it through-out the entire battle-war.

The human rolled on the ground, as he ran from the deceptacons that were stalking him like prey.

He ignored all and any conversation, and while running, Optimus came flying at him, he grabbed some bombs and attempted to through it at the deceptacons.

Then, he saw it.

The fall of the great leader, and violently cursed through hissed whispers as he hid next to a tree.

"Sam... Run," the whisper came through and the human blinked.

Standing at the plains, he just stared at the leader he failed to protect for the second time.

The blue optics blinked out, showing that he was gone. Offlined.

_Second time. Am i really that useless?_

He felt the way Leo grabbed at him as they were shoved into the yellow comaro.

"...Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sam wondered quietly, "I... let him die so... vulnerably..."

Leo looked at the back seat before shrugging at his other roommate.

"Then it's simply, isn't it?" the boss said, "Don't let him rest in peace, so that he has to come back."

The engine jerked, obviously not liking the idea and the Leo scoffed.

And Sam?

He wondered if he'll be able to go home like this.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm debating whether or not to go to DOTM like this, but I am certain about what's going to happen. And just a little note, there will be life balance in this story, so... Be prepared for a lot of angst.


	10. Perfect

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm __not __alive __if __I'm __lonely, __so __please __don't __leave. __Was __it __something __I __said __or __just __my __personality_?" –"Perfect" by Hedley

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The next time he was set to be walking on the ground, it was him, Bumblebee, the twins, and Leo.

The silence befalling them, Sam gritted his teeth, "They're coming," he whispered, "I better start then..."

He sat in the inside of the building before the scream came and both of his roommates, blabbering about anything and everything they saw on their Iphones, "We're wanted fugitives now!" he called out, "FBI, CIA, other random governments around the world!"

If anything, the male was happy.

And Sam just calmly blinked, as if all emotions was wiped off his face, he sighed.

"Stop," Sam said, "Listen, if you go, you will have more chances of staying safe within the pentagon, alright?" he said, "This isn't your fight anymore."

"What? This whole entire thing blew up onto another level, man!"

Sam sighed, "Alright then, give me your cells, IPods, IPhones, all of it," and his roommate obeyed, and taking the electronics, Sam detached the batteries from the phones and snapped it all in half. "They'll track us with it," he said simply as he crumbled his own phone.

"This is so crazy..." Leo gaped as they walked past the twins, who were chilling out right now.

"That's cuss you a wuss!" Skids taunted.

"C'mon Leo!" Mudflapp grinned.

And Sam nodded at the two twins, who waved him off.

The surprised screams from Leo were quickly ignored as Sam continued to walk towards Bee. His strides failing to hide his impatience.

"I don't know man, this is getting crazy-"

"Listen," Sam growled back, eyes flashing with a brief glimpse of hate and growled lowly at his roommate, "You stay and get the real deal, or you leave. I don't care. But know that if you come, you could die, and that's not my problem. I won't lose sleep over it," he said.

It was the way the male said it, with no problem, stating the facts like it was not a problem.

So, night was falling and Sam sighed.

The entire group gathered around the fire, and Sam sighed deeply once more, "Pull through your comm and tell the others to not trust anyone other than Lennox, Epps, and each other," he said, "If we're lucky, we might be able to avoid their deaths as well," he called.

A hand ran through his hair and then turned to Leo, "You said they know our faces?" he asked.

The nod came through.

"Then there's no use hiding it now," calmly ripped off the bandages that covered his his body, the large prints of cybertronian plastered on him like scars, he smirked."Optimus Prime, you will not stay dead," he declared to the stars.

"What do ya mean? Is Optimus going to come back?" Mudflapp asked, almost energetically, marvelling at the tattoos that covered his body.

"Yeah, he's going to come back. Whether he likes it or not... He owes me his life, afterall," the chuckle came through him.

All of his wounds were gone by now, as he quickly changed his clothes, into a pair of sandy pants that contained many pockets, he slowly filled each and every one of them up with the bombs he carried, another pocket containing a couple of match boxes. A sleeveless black turtleneck, and a sand-shaded jacket wrapped tightly around his waist, the male grabbed some small knives from Bumblebee before carefully sticking them at his waist.

"Give me a little time," he said, "I'll make sure Optimus comes back."

The coughing roughed his throat, but was quickly ignored.

"Dun worry!" Skidd grinned.

"Yeah, no matter what happens, I protect Sam!"

"Promise!" Muflap and Skidd joined together for the last word and Sam nodded.

"Then, until Optimus comes back, I'll protect each and every one of you. And none of you will die unless I allow it," a smile reappeared on his face, "I promise."

And all of a sudden, Bumblebee, despite just losing his leader and old friend, relaxed a little more.

"_I will go wherever you will go~_" the radio crackled and Sam nodded.

"Greatly appreciated."

Then, Leo came forward, "I... I want to help," he said simply. "And I'm sorry about... earlier," hanging his head in shame, Leo nodded at the twins.

"It's okay, you're a pussy. No one expects anything from you," Skidds retorted, but was quickly ignored.

Another nod and Sam grinned stepping forward, "You guys know anyone that can read these signs?" he asked, pointing to his cheek.

"It's C-C-Cybertronian!" Mudflapp said, all too happily.

"Real old school," Skidd nodded.

"Oh! I know who can help. Robo-warrior," Leo grinned at the human-All Spark, already used to the tattooing marks on him.

* * *

><p>The sun was way up high in the sky.<p>

"Robo-Warrior is supposed to know everything alien," Leo continuously kept talking as they drove to the coordinates in Bee's car, the twins not too far behind as Sam feigned driving Bumblebee.

Leo continued, "We revenge hacked him once, and he had all these crazy symbols on."

Sam just nodded, his throat too raw and sore for the time being.

Pulling a cap well over his face while Bee parked, he nodded at the car as the two walked towards the butcher shop.

"I'll give you a go," Leo said and Sam stood where they were told.

The two stared and for a couple of moments before nodding, they slowly walked in.

"It's him! That's him! That's the guy I was talking about!" Leo called, pointing both index fingers at him.

Robo-Warrior looked up and locked gazes with Sam.

"No..." the man gasped.

A surprised look covering his face, Sam's eyes twitched, his lips curving into an amused smile.

"Well then, this is a new turn," he whispered.

"Alright, meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled, "Everyone, get out!" he roared, as he began evacuating everyone out.

"Wait, you know this guy?" the male, who walked in with him asked and Leo's eyebrow asked the same question.

A curt nod from Sam said all, "We're... old friends."

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven," the deep growl came like a purr and Sam rolled his eyes, "No more security clearance, no retirement, nothing! And it's all YOUR fault."

The scream came through between the shop owners.

"You live with your mama?" Leo asked.

"No, she lives with me," the male grunted out, "It's a big difference."

Sam chuckled lowly, "What do you know about these?" he demanded, pointing at his face.

"Nice tattoos," the male replied, "They have your face all over the news, alien boy!" he called out, "What happened to NBE one? Huh?"

Ready to answer, one hand shot up to stop him.

"Don't answer that. I don't want to know. I don't want anything to do with you or any of this. You didn't see me, so leave, vanish."

"Listen, I didn't get probed and half-way mind-raped just to leave like nothing happened," Sam said, "And you better be careful, or else I will put it through your mind that Megatron can and probably will get you like he's trying to get me. You have it rough? I can't go anywhere unless without looking like a delinquent, a freak, or something along that lines."

"The symbols on your face?" Simmons said simply, "Meat locker. Now."

And with that, the trio followed the man down.

"What you're about to see is top secret," the man said as he leaned down, "Do not tell my mother."

And slowly opening the floor hatchet, and climbed down.

While Leo attempted to grumble something with Simmons, Sam ignored it as he coughed roughly.

"Don't cough on my piggies," Simmons snapped back.

"Your piggies?" Leo raised an eyebrow at that as his roommate stiffed a laugh.

Immediately going through many of the stacks of papers, he dropped a bunch of files, "There you go."

"Where did you get those?" Sam quickly looked through the files, nothing he needed.

Coughing some more, he ignored all and everything around him.

And then when Simmons finally calmed down, he said easily, "According to Megs, there's another source of energon here."

"On Earth? Another source?"

A single nod and the man gulped.

"These symbols, and maps in my head would and will lead him there," he said simply.

"And you didn't tell your autobot friends?"

"I have my reasons," Sam shrugged.

"Then, you're screwed unless we can get to a Decepticon."

A pause and then, Sam smirked, "I got that covered."

Well, if one thing was true, he was stupid then, and he hadn't changed much.

"Hey Wheelie," he cooed softly, as he opened his duffel bag, "C'mon," he said softly.

It rammed itself out before Sam snatched at it.

"Let me go! Let me go..." the Deceptacon muttered pathetically.

"That's a Decepticon?" Sharsky gaped once more.

"Theoretically," Sam said smoothly.

"And were you training him?" Leo replied, "In the dorm?" his voice was starting to squeak.

"You could say that..." Sam grumbled.

"I bent my whole adult life around the planet for aliens..." Simmons croaked softly, "And you're just carrying one around like a chihuahua."

"Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" Wheelie snarled as a reply.

"Hey, you help me, I help you," Sam said simply, "You recognize these sighs," he motioned to the pictures and data on the table, "Right?"

A slow nod came from the Con.

"Yeah it's the..." a pause before nodding, "It's the language of the Primes!" he said happily, "And the ones who reads these guys... Where the frick did you get the photos of these guys?"

"It's called cameras," Sam replied.

"They're seekes, pal, oldest of the old," he said, turning his gaze back to his saivor, "They've been here thousands of years, looking for something."

"You know what it is?" Simmons asked.

The Con shook his head, "No. I don't know. Nobody tells me anything," Wheelie halfway sighed and then pointed at the photos, "Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you."

"Can you find them?" the oldest man of the group asked.

"Of course," turning around, he activated some form of lasers through his eyes and screened them on the US map.

One glance at the map, and Leo blinked, "The closest one..."

* * *

><p>"That's the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum," Sam said, nodding his head.<p>

"Land of dreams in there," Simmons whistled before he sighed heavily, "I wanted to be an astronaut..."

Sam's duffel bag stayed with Bee, figuring that something would happen to it as he held Wheelie, who had transformed into a shiny silver that decorated his wrist as a watch.

Ignoring the fact that Simmons was ripping his clothes off in the back and Leo was screaming something about how pure his eyes were, he got out of the car.

"Wait a little longer, alright?" he whispered softly.

The engine gave a soft purr as an answer.

Bee was always good for him.

"Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder," the elder man mumbled as he checked his watch. "You get caught," the male continued, "demand an attorney and don't ever say my name."

Ready to laugh, Sam looked up at the male, and realized one thing.

He was dead serious.

"Take one of these," he called out. "Slip it under your tongue," the man said, throwing a bottle of pills at Sam, who raised an eyebrow, "it's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Gets the polygraph every time..." the sadistic grin on his face wasn't too appealing.

Shrugging, Sam threw the bottle at Leo, who actually popped on in, and he passed it back to the owner.

"You're not taking one?" Leo asked Sam.

The emerald eyes gazed at him and shrugged, "Don't need to consume it," he shrugged. "Ready?"

"What?"

Simmons took this moment to bring out a teaser to see if it would work. And it did.

"What? What? What?" Leo gaped, his eyes were budging out of it's sockets, "No listen, I can't do this," the male said. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter guys, I'm not gonna do this!"

"Then don't," Sam said, as he adjusted his pants, "you don't have to risk your life for the truth you were desperate for before."

His roommate paused, and gazed at the human-All Spark and nodded, "Fine," he said.

_Wonder what made him like this..._

"Good choice," Simmons nodded, before passing him a gun.

"What? No! Guards have guns, police have guns! Not me! I'm not a terrorist! I don't want to be a terrorist! I don't want to be tortured because of this! I-I don't want to di-"

"Kid, kid, kid," Simmons leaned in closer to the hyperventilating young lad, talking slowly and aggressively, while Sam watched with Bee and the twins, very amused by this turn-out.

This was going to be interesting.


	11. Liva La Vida

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon__pillars__of__salt__and__pillars__of__sand__" –_"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sam walked around the museum, it was okay, since Simmons and Leo had probably taken down all the other guards.

Leo gulped as said older man threw a couple of guns in Sam's direction, and the teen caught them with no actual emotional change.

Burying two in his belt as he passed the third and fourth ones to his two stared at him like he was crazy.

"No way man," they both said in unison.

With a shrug, he handed one back to the ex-Sector Seven member he before loading it properly and made sure the safety was on before he walked around with a loose grip.

Wheelie took this chance to transform back and gaze around.

"Over there," Sam said, taking the lead with the Con.

"How are you so sure?" Leo gaped.

The male turned back to him, "There's a reason why I am stuck with the Autobots all the time, it's because I'm the AllSpark."

"What?" Simmons gasped, "What happened to the cube?"

"What cube?" Leo whispered as the other clueless man shrugged.

"It became apart of me," Sam nodded back, "Now, can we?"

"What's the AllSpark?"

A silence hung through as Wheelie groaned.

"You don't know that, yet you're still here..."

"Simmons, you explain it while I go find our oldie," Sam shrugged as he walked off, almost running to keep up with the smaller Con.

"So?"

Simmons sighed, "Alright, it was a cube, and now it's a person, and basically, it can," he made a creepy motion with his fingers, "with one touch, can create life. Like, those little guys you saw?" he pointed at Wheelie, "He can create them."

"Holy shit. He can have kids," Leo gaped.

A cross between disgust and surprise came upon the ex-Sector Seven Leader's face, "What?"

"Well, before, there was a girl that was like, kissing him," he whispered back, "And... and I think she laid eggs in him."

Simmons gagged, "I don't think it works like that..."

"Blackbird..."

Wheelie stood to his small statue, nodding his head, "There he is! This guy's a legend! Like the Chairman of the Board!" he said, excited about all this.

And walking towards the plane with cautious steps, he reached his arms to touch the smooth metal, and watched as it shuttered with energy and then, rushed towards the back and sighed.

"It's a Decepticon!" Sam called, as he rushed over, ignoring all else as the mech stood back to his former glory, dropping parts as oil spilled from certain areas, he coughed.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" he demanded, before he slammed one of the planes aside, "Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

"Hey," Sam called as he stood in front of him, as the rest of the group slowly made their way in front of him.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms!"

He watched with mild amusement as he slammed his head against something before it collapsed onto the ground.

"Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" he bellowed, "Prepare for remote systems override!" he continued to scream.

"This guy did not age well," Wheelie gaped.

"He's not going to hurt us," Sam shrugged, "Badly," he added with an after-thought.

Wheelie groaned next to him.

"I command these doors to open!" it might as well have been a regular talking voice for a guy like him, but for someone like Leo, it was pants-shitting terrifying.

"FIRE! I said, FIRE!"

A missile blew out of his back-side, obviously not going where he wanted to as the rest of the group aimlessly followed it before snapping their attention back to the old Con in front of them.

"BOLLOCKS!"

He crashed down the door and the group began running after him, "We can't let him get away, right?"

The screams of complaints continued as the elderly Con walked broadly in the sun.

Leo was so lost.

He watched as Sam approached the Decepticon, and he was so lost in the terms.

"Tell me, is that Robot-Civil war going on? Who's winning?"

He was never good at history.

"The Decepticons."

He wasn't too good with the whole 'context-clues' business either.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

He wasn't good with the whole 'listening to people speak', and the other part of 'decipher what they were saying'.

"Oh, welcome to our side then."

"Wait, we don't have to work for the freaking Decepticons?"

The little critter wasn't taking this so well, huh?

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe!" the large, large ex-Decepticon stated, in pure disdain.

Leo's head was starting to hurt so much.

"I'm changing sides," Wheelie grumbled, "There's no point with them."

"Obviously, so we're just trying to keep our world alive," Sam said, "Are you in?"

Red optics narrowed at him, befroe his screaming tantrum began, "I have problems on my own! It started with my mother!" he was continuing, and Sam massaged the bridge of his nose while he glance at Leo and Simmons, who were on the ground, staring at the much older life-form with fear and surprise.

A parachute flew out of Jetfire with a huff of air, as the ex-decepticon fell backwards onto the ground, and Sam took this as his cue to point as his face.

"You help me, and I will help you, I promise," he stated smoothly.

Jetfire was ready to scream back when he narrowed his optics further.

"Go on, boy."

He smirked, "There were go. Alright, these cybertronian symbols are in my head, and Megs wants it. Him and the Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him."

"Good," the human continued, "Yeah, you don't like him, do you?"

"He's terrible to work for!" Jetfire really liked to yell, in fact, Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids rolled up behind him.

Suddenly, Sam felt better.

Meanwhile, he looked up at the old bot and pointed at his face, "Remember something?"

"Yes! I was on a mission! For the Dagger's Tip! And the key!"

Leo resisted rolling his eyes, "It's always a key," he muttered.

"Wait, Key? Dagger? Tip?" Simmons gulped.

"No time to explain! Stay still or die!" Jetfire said, and Leo faintly reminded himself to write a note so that in the nearby future, he wouldn't be this active.

The last time Sam was in the desert. It was Jetfire's fault.

One would think that he would get used to this the second time around.

Sam whimpered in pain as he stared down as his sizzling hands, that, mind you, was burning from a spark explosion of some sort.

"Goddamnit."

He slowly got up, looking around in the blazing desert that tried to burn his clothing off and stood up, trying to shake his pain out of his hand, he looked around for the rest of his group.

"LEO! SIMMONS!" the other four were on his senor ranges.

"We're in VEGAS! VEGAS!" Leo screamed, and then scrunched over again, "Oh... my balls..." he whimpered.

Not too far, just a couple of feet.

"Okay, next time... A little warning will be greatly appreciated!" Leo screamed, "I almost lost Mini-Leo on this trip," he sniffled.

"Oh yeah, definetly, you're so lucky that I didn't get hurt," Simmons yelled, "Really, really lucky! People could have gotten killed! And If I had gotten hurt, you would have-"

"Shut up," Jetfire growled.

Once a decepticon, always a decepticon.

"I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Leo squeaked, "We're in Egypt?"

"Why are we in Egypt?" Simmons screamed at last.

"I have already informed you," Jetfire nearly complained.

"Okay, then inform us again," Sam replied simply, "Just so that we can all have a piece of mind!" He tried not to shout. Really. It just didn't work that way.

Jetfire sighed, "This planet was visited by our race once before," he started.

Sam nodded, while he tried to get direct coordinates of the area, hoping that this could buy them some more time...

"Wait, so how do we defeat the Fallen?" Simmons asked, and Sam cursed his luck.

"Only a Prime and defeat the Fallen," Jetfire replied back.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked.

"You met a Prime?" Jetfire asked, his questions getting faster by the moment, "Is he alive? On this planet?"

"He was," Sam repeated, "But I know how to revive him."

"You do?" Leo asked.

The male nodded, "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip..."

"Three Kinds will reveal your doorway!" the older mech finished for him.

Sam smirked, he remembered this puzzle.

"I know where the Matrix is."


	12. Just So You Know

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<br>Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way"- _"Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney  
>▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬<p>

"Blending in like a ninja!" Skids giggled.

"Shut it before I make my fist blend in with your face," Mudflap hissed back.

Sam ignored them as he focused on the matter of hands, and faintly wondered how many police cars he had ever outran.

"So, how are you going to call?" Simmons demanded, "They got CIA all over this place! one call to a base, and bam! They're going to be here. Tracked you down."

"Who said I was going to call?" Sam replied, "You are."

Simmons gave him that look.

Moments later, they were standing in front of a phone booth, trying not to look suspicious as Sam glanced around the street, carefully hiding himself in the shadow, and prayed to the Primes that they would help him like he had helped them...

No, he never had helped him, had he?

He just got in the way, and he keeps doing it too...

Why didn't they leave me, all those years ago?

"Cops," Leo hissed, "We gotta go." He practically ripped his sash off his face, "Go! Go! Go!"

The three, after Simmon hanged up, ran off.

"Great. A check point," Sam grumbled.

"Passport!" the scream came form the short man.

The man slowly came down and Sam quickly hid further away, "Great. Carmeras."

"Don't worry. I'm one/thirty-sixth Arab, these are my people. I got this," Simmons whispered.

"You better," Leo grumbled.

He began with a greeting, and Sam was slightly impressed by him, "We... want to go to the Dagger's Tip. You know, Egypt, Jordon, we are on a trip. Me and my family," he pointed at the two, "My two sons. We're from New York."

"New York?" the midget whispered, mightily intrigued by this.

"Yes, yes."

"50 kilometers!" the male said happily, pointing at at the road in front of them.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much," he grinned back.

"Go Yankees!" the male cheered happily.

Bumblebee's wary optics never left Sam, even while the others engaged in a conversation.

Somewhere, deep inside of the Scout, he wondered how Sam knew all this, according to the records, he was in a kidnapping, and was in a really bad car accident...

Maybe he was traumatized? He had read stuff on that too.

And anything and everything he could spare the time for, just so that he could have a conversation with Sam.

None of them really worked, and Sam always kept himself away.

Bee was worried. And curious.

And suspicious.

But it was going to be okay, because Sam didn't lie about his promises.

"Shouldn't we be going to the pyramids?" Simmons asked.

"The Pyramids were built to mirror Orion's belt," Sam replied, "And the third star that hits the horizon is lined up against the Petra mountains," he stated quickly.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan... So it is the mountains of Petra," Simmons nodded as teh drove through the morning.

"Good work Bee," Sam whispered quietly, "It'll be worth it all soon, okay?"

The engine rumbled happily.

After changing into Robot mode, with Mudflap and Skids at his side, and slowly following the boy that changed his life forever, they quickly made their way to a greatly large, castle like area within the mountains.

It was a very impressive sight.

Slowly, but surely, they all rushed int the place, eager to get inside.

"Its somewhere here," Sam muttered under his breath.

"And we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird, even though he has no idea what planet he's on?" Simmon snorted.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Leo shrugged.

"Have you ever thought that archeologist have been here before kid? Life is about despair kid," Simmons grind ed out of his teeth, "Sometimes, you get to the end of the rainbow, and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" he screamed.

Leo growled, "I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!"

"It's not over," Sam replied.

"It's over. It's done, Sam," Leo sighed.

"Why the frag should I listen to you? I mean, what have you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Skids asked.

"Killed Megatron, how about that?" Mudflap growled back.

Sam look a step back from the wall and glanced at it, a small smirk playing on to his face.

When you don't remember something. It's because it was never there. And if you know something is there, but you don't see it...

It's being covered up.

Meanwhile, while Skids and Mudflap were fighting it out, they turned physical, and Sam barely got a chance to dodge before Skids hit the wall.

And Sam let the grin show as he stared at the crack in the wall.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee stopped the fighting.

"Simmon!" Sam yelled, "Help me with this!"

the older man came by and the two immediately ripped the broken wall apart, and stared at the Cybertronian symbols that stared back.

"Bee! Shoot it!" he nodded, stepping back.

Yes, it was good to remember.

After the shot, Sam quickly ran back with a flashlight adn ran in.

"So this was what Jetfire was talking about," Simmons whispered, "The tomb of the Primes."

Sam immediately stepped into the center, watching the matrix in front of him, and with a smirk on his face, he picked it up.

And feeling the soildness against his hand, bothered him, he could've sworn that it wasn't like this before.

Shrugging it aside, Sam nodded at the others.

They were done here.


	13. Your Heart Will Lead You Home

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, character death, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

"_If you feel lost and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home"_

_-_"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" by Kenny Loggins

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"US Air Force! C-17!" Simmons called, already running out, Leo quickly following.

A bad feeling was reaching towards Sam, and he hoped nothing too bad was going to come.

But knowing his luck.

"Sam!" Simmons called for him, while the male brushed past him, "Can you bring him back to life?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Leo gave the look of disbelief before he and Simmons quickly followed.

In the car, Simmons was screaming about the flare.

Sam, kept his eyes on the road, barely escaping the clutches of missiles aimed at them.

"Everybody hates me," Sam grumbled darkly under his breath while a whimper escaped Leo.

"Oh god! Please! GOD! Please!" he began to scream, streaks of tears escaping his eyes.

"Someone shut him up!" Simmons screamed.

"I'm driving!" Sam yelled back.

"PLEASE LET ME LIVE! I'M SO SORRY!" Leo screamed back.

"That's it," Simmons growled, pulling his teaser out and shocking the male, "There we go."

The satisfied huff of air came through while Leo's head fell to the side, unconscious.

"I'm going to Optimus," Sam stated, "Do what you need to do. Don't let them come to close."

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons nodded, and grabbed Leo to go with him. "Good luck," he nodded at the teenager.

Sam nodded ready to leave before he spun around and nodded at them.

"Good luck. And thank you."

This wasn't fake anymore.

Just a couple of more miles...

Miles, speaking of which, how was that kid?

Sam shook his head, this was no place for him to get distracted.

So, he did what he did best.

He ran, and kept running.

And then, he jumped into a building, carefully hiding himself while he grabbed for a sword, and carefully tried to find his way through.

Something, some tiny little Decepticon blew his cover, and after flying off the a roof, he rushed against another wall.

Half a mile.

And he was running. And running. And Running.

And why were his parents there?"

"SAM!"

"Dad?"

"SAM! I want you to run! Run!"

Sighing , Sam shook his head, "They don't want you!" He yelled back. "They want me."

But the Cons really don't like him.

"Sam Witwicky."

"Wow, one of the only people to ever get my name right are going to kill me," he sighed.

Maybe it's time he got serious.

And maybe, if he dies in this world, he'll go back to his original one...

Yeah, he's like that too.

"You really don't want to hurt them," Sam sighed, "Because you want the Matrix. And You need me, the All-Spark."

The guns came down, and Sam smirked.

No matter what anyone said. He was going to win this.

Without any lives lost.

"BEE!" he screamed at last.

The fight began, and Sam rushed to his parents, and pushed them off into the alley-way.

Bee was strong, he'll pull through this. Hopefully.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Ron screamed back.

More explosions caused more panic, and Sam didn't flinch this time, he was getting used to these kinds of situations.

"Bumblebee!" he screamed.

The yellow bot appeared before them and Sam nodded, "Get them safe, I leave that with you," he said.

The bot nodded.

Sam turned to his parents, "You've got to get in the car, and to safety," he whispered.

Losing his parents.

He couldn't deal with that now.

"No! This isn't up for discussion! You're my son! MY SON!" Ron screamed back.

Sam smiled, and nodded, "I know. I know, that's why, I promise that I'll always come back to you. To home."

"No! We're all going together! ALL TOGETHER!"

Sam gulped, goodbyes were never easy. Not then, and certainly not now.

"Get in the car, and to safety, please. And you run, you don't stop, you don't hide. You run," Sam said, looking to both of his parents.

"No-"

"Dad. No sacrifice, no victory," the teen offered a small smile, "I'll find you, but you have to make sure I have something to come back to."

"Ron. Let him go," Judy whispered softly.

After a quick moment, Ron nodded, "Okay. But you come back! You hear me! You come back!"

Sam watched his parents board Bumblebee, and drive off.

Somewhere along the line, Sam wondered if he'll even see them again.

Hopefully.

Because Sam, even with the All-Spark within him, was still part human. He's allowed to hope.

Right?

Arcee gasped in near delight, "Sam!" she called out.

A nod came to her, as Ironhide snapped his attention over, "We got Sam?"

The purple bot nodded at him, "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus."

Sam nodded, "Be careful," and ran off.

The femmbot paused, a warm feeling enveloping her spark for the first time, and she did not feel any resentment towards it.

That was the first time Sam had told her something like that.

And honestly, she liked it.

She hoped the two of them could talk again soon then.

Yeah, when this whole thing dies down...


	14. Wherever You Will Go

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, character death, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet…

"_If I could, then I would_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time" _

_-__"_Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling.

This is potentially the last chapter.

Luthinea : If this turns into a movie. I would love to get the money for it.

ABundleOfDaydreams : Remember, Optimus is a Prime. He makes life a hell-load of a lot harder.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Closer to the pillars, Ratchet heard the scream, "WE FOUND SAM!"

Looking over, he saw the human running, a bag hanged around his neck, waving at them.

After taking a nasty fall to the ground, he rolled through the dirt, grunting in pain. But Sam was never one to lay still, and he was already up on his feet to keep moving.

But watching Lennox run after him with Epps by his side, calling for aircraft to stop firing while they saved them...

"You better have a good reason for us coming here," Lennox greeted the teen that nodded.

"Where's Optimus?" he demanded.

"He's right over there," the Major replied.

"Got it," standing up, he was ready to move when Lennox held him back.

"Not with Air Strike coming in."

"Lennox. The only why we're going to win is with Optimus. I can revive him."

Sadly enough, he was interrupted as Jetfire came flying in, destroying all Cons near him, and Sam twitched his hands.

"We gotta run now," Lennox muttered back, understanding the situation, "You stick with me. Stay on my ass, understand?" he demanded.

Sam raised his caramel eyes, far to calm for the situation and nodded.

"I hope those F-22's have good aim," Epps muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Major Lennox looked to his right, "That orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

_"Viper. Thunder."_

"RUN!" the two screamed, Sam following behind, eyes on his one, true goal.

And he got there, ripping the Matrix out of his bag, the adrelaline pumping through his veins like a racetrack, as he unconciously tired to rush himself. The taste of victory always so sweet on his lips and he's swallowing as the sweat drips off his tattooed body. And he yanked off the cloth on Optimus' spark cage, and raised the Matrix high into the air, ready to slam down onto where the spark is supposed to be!

The force came down, the hot wind blowing a heatwave to him, as the metal of the Matrix dissolved away in his hands.

Leaving nothing behind.

Brown eyes widened the bright blue light within them rapidly fading as Sam slammed his fist down onto the chest plates of Optimus and stood up once more.

He couldn't lose hope.

He can't let Optimus down.

Not _any _of them.

Because this was real.

_This IS real!_

A short rang through his chest, followed by two more, and he fell over.

He closed his eyes, the last vision of Lennox screaming and medics coming around him slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>Then the light was blinding him.<p>

"Oh, am I with Ratchet then?" he chuckled dryly, "Man, death isn't... so... bad."

"You're not dead," the soft reply came.

"I'm not dead? I took three to the chest," he stated.

"Samuel James Witwicky, did you not believe that it was all fake?"

His voice caught itself in his throat as he reconized the voices.

_The Dynasty of the Primes._

"Oh. It... wasn't a dream, I know," Sam whispered back.

For some reason, he felt comfortable with them.

"Of course you feel comfortable, Samuel," one of them whispered, "You are one of us."

"Why is it that when I die, I can't stay dea-wait... What do you mean I'm one of you?"

Sam didn't like this at all.

"With courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader... you are worthy of our secret. You always have been."

Sam looked up at the Primes, "Why can't I stay dead?"

"Because, you have much to live for. It is your destiny."

"No, I chose my own destiny, that's why I make promises," Sam replied, shaking his head.

"Then go, keep your promise, brother."

Sam looked up, and instead, all he saw was Lennox, looking back down at him.

"Y-y-you're alive?" he whispered, his voice nearly cracking.

Sam reminded himself that this was the only the second time he ever saw someone die and come back to life.

_He needs to see more._

Sam worked his jaw, looking down and noticing that the blood wasn't stopping he sighed, and instead, grabbed the air around him.

Air that turned to the Matrix.

His lips slowly quirked upward at the side of his lips, a soft, almost sarcastic chuckle reaching through him body (the dying one, the living one) and ran up Optimus.

"Well, fourth time for Irish luck," he whispered, and vaguely wondered how many times he might have to go through this. "Wake up Optimus," he said, "I told you wouldn't stay dead."

When the Matrix plunged into the spark- Optimus' spark, the loud light burst through and Sam was pushed back into Military arms.

"Boy, you returned for me," Optimus whispered to his new brother, "Thank you."

And Sam, for the first time in this world, gave Optimus a real, genuine smile.

He gave a tired sigh, feeling some form of wet fluid staining his shirt, and he got a feeling that it wasn't urine, or sweat.

"Tired..." he whispered, relaxing further.

"MEDIC! Get back here!" he faintly heard Lennox called out.

"So... so... tired."

"You can't sleep alien-boy," Lennox whispered back, "Not yet, you gotta stay with me! Stay with me Sam! SAM!"

Sam shut his chocolate brown eyes from the rest of the world.

Last thing he saw was the Fallen coming by and taking the Matrix.

"Optimus. You're our last hope," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next time he opened his eyes, all he saw was bright lights.<p>

"I just came back to revive Optimus, and then I just died again?" he groaned, "Why can't I just stay dead?"

"Boy, I am willing to help."

Sam knew that voice anywhere, and he was ready to panic too.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! There's another voice in my head, and it sounds like Megatron and I really don't want to be mind-raped right and now, oh dear lord!"

"-But I cannot. So stop panicking."

For a moment, Sam wondered if the relief in Megatron's voice was fake.

"I am not panicking," the male grumbled back.

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

Ratchet looked down and the male, and Sam groaned.

"Light. Get it away," he groaned.

"Get the fucking light away, back off and let him breath!" Lennox's voice broke through as he looked down at the kid, "You alright, kid? You took a nasty shot."

"Yeah, I feel it," Sam rolled his eyes.

He sighed, and wondered why his parents weren't screaming, "So, where's Optimus and the others?"

"Going through debriefing," Lennox sighed, "We're just chilling and wrapping up now," he said, "And you're coming with us."

The male nodded, "Yeah, probably."

His eyes were starting to droop, as he took deep breaths.

"The symbols on you..." Lennox dropped his voice, "We covered them up so no one would notice."

"Okay..."

"And Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you... You... saved us all... Again," the Major whispered softly.

A lazy grin came from Sam, "Thanks for believing," he replied softly, before dropping his head to the side.

Lennox's eyes softened at the sight of the banged up teenager falling into a blissful sleep, and silently, he hoped-hoped-prayed that the male would wake up again.

And then, maybe they'll be able to just enjoy life, and maybe, Sam would come eat dinner with his family...

Yeah, that would be nice.

that didn't mean that he wanted to be the one that had to tell him the truth.

* * *

><p>That's it. Unless enough people come and ask me for another couple of chapter-or until DOTM, I'll give them two endings for <span>Everybody Loves me.<span>


	15. Mr Right

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, fluff, FLUFF, FLUFF!, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: It's decided, I will be working on DOTM. If another sequel comes out, it does not exist in this verse. Not now. Not ever.

(Unless I feel up to writing an AU for my Time-travel story)

Yes, the following chapter are just going to be some filler chapters until further notice. Sorry, hope you enjoy the fluff.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Megatron?" Sam gasped.

"Boy," there was no anger, in fact, only a slight trace of annoyance came through.

"Whoa. I have a voice in my head... And it sounds like Megatron," the teen gasped.

Then, the said Con leader was standing in front of him, and the two just stared at each other.

"This is so weird," Sam gasped.

Megatron twitched, 'I don't want to hear it from you, fleshling."

"Then who would you rather hear it from, Starscream?" he smirked.

Megatron growled, "Like I would want to spend extra time with that slagger."

Would it be okay to say that Megatron and Sam was just... serene? That everything between the two was just... relaxed?

Done. It was the All-Spark's fault. Probably.

And honestly? Sam couldn't say that he hated it...

* * *

><p>"So, what's up?" he asked simply.<p>

The Deceptacon leader looked away.

"It is strange to... converse with someone, especially a squishy like yourself."

Sam scoffed, "I'm not a squishy, I'm not fat!"

"Do not question my wording."

"I don't need to question it if you're the one speaking funny!" the human was getting ready to flip out.

"There is no humor in my words. This is your language, squishy, shouldn't you be the one with the better knowledge of your languages?" Megatron narrowed his eyes.

Sam spluttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no humor in my words," Megatron replied, "Nor are there any... sarcasm," Sam felt his eyebrows twitch. "Yet you state that I am speaking... funny."

Sam pinched the bridge on his nose, "...You need more literature. And more slang. All of you."

"However, there is only one of me," the Deceptacon leader seemed confused.

"Thank god," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Was that supposed to imply something, squishy?"

"I'm not Squishy!" Sam yelled back, "I'm Sam! Sam Witwicky! Sam!"

Megatron grunted, "You're Squishy to me."

"And you're an idiot!"

Megatron seemed to take insult at this.

And this was the first time Sam had ever (dared) to talk to Megatron, or any Deceptacon for that matter, like this.

Then again, this was also the first time Sam had ever talked to Megatron like this.

It was different.

It wasn't bad.

It was right.


	16. Broken

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: It's decided, I will be working on DOTM. If another sequel comes out, it does not exist in this verse. Not now. Not _ever. _

(Unless I feel up to writing an AU for my Time-travel story)

Review replies: Fluffy-luvr: ... I feel that you are expecting too much out of me.

Matron: You are in luck.

Magnus Pr1m3: I have an idea in mind, but rest assured, I will not pull a Matrix.

Starscream's Prime: I really like your penname, and I hope this makes up for it.

RatchetTheWrenchThrower: Just for you, I will have more Ratchet than intended.

calieane: Your reviews make me super happy, and fortunately for you, I plan on continuing this.

Annebellelennox: Lucky you.

Serenity Lhane: It's important. Ish.

Annoyed: I'm thinking. I want a good story up.

RealStealIsMyDrug: Thanks!

Iniysa: Sorry. No Beta, and wringing my Naruto fans into reading this is not going well.

Anonmyous999: You sound like one of the book reviewers, makes me feel a little better.

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open _

_and I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore." –'_Broken' by Seether ft. Amy Lee.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sam's eyes fluttered open, as he was in a room.

Again.

A hospital, most likely. The walls were white enough, and he had that irritating and uncomfortable sickly green-blue gown him.

That, or he finally made his way into an insane asylum, although it did make no sense that he was on a bed, and none of the walls had padding, and there was a window and other objects around the room.

He sat up.

The pains that was fluttering like a goddamn butterfly that was taunting him set off fireworks of pain in his shoulder. He sighed and tried not to wince badly. Sam had momentarily forgotten that he didn't die the way he as supposed to (or at least, how he did before), but he did.

The door opened.

"Hello, Sam." Lennox, General Morshower, and Epps walked into the room, all three greeting the teenager in bed.

"Morning," the teen nodded back, curiousity flickering in his eyes.

The rudeness went unmentioned.

"Sam, we have to thank you, for everything you have done for us," Morshower started.

"Cut to the chase, you want me to shut up and disappear?" Sam asked, as he knew where this may be heading.

Wouldn't be the first time.

Lennox looked surprise, and Epps was trying to keep his jaw off the floor.

"What?" Sam asked, and confusion surfaced on his face.

Epps spluttered.

"It's usually what happens, don't worry, I'll get my parents and we'll leave. In fact, you can keep the Autobots for all I care. Please just get me another car, preferably one that doesn't turn into an alien robot," he stated. A thoughtful look crossed his face, "Yeah, I really don't need another," he mentally paused, "alien robot. They have more important things to do than stay with a teenager, afterall," he stated simply.

He was ranting now, but the words died in his throat as his thoughts strayed.

_I don't want to be with them if they are real. _The thought that would haunt him forever, or as long as he stayed here, with the different autobots.

(The ones that weren't affected by Jazz or Ironhide's death... And Jazz, just him in general and not a corpse.)

"Sam, that's the thing," Lennox started and glanced at his two companions.

"What?" Sam was just tired, and annoyed, even if his nightly conversations with Megatron and occasionally some other random decepticon had relaxed him, this world just rubbed him the wrong way.

Especially now, since it was real.

Seeing bursts of pride from Optimus was not something he liked, especially since the pride was gushing him in all the wrong areas. And Jazz's tries on getting the human to open up to the autobots, something no one has ever done (granted, he natrually opened up to them) in any world he has been in, weren't something Sam was used to. And seeing a recently murdered companion wave his cannons around with a cocky voice blasting around as he and Bumblebee aggressively taunted and fought with one another...

It was tearing Sam apart, in more ways than just one.

"Samuel," Morshower began, walking through the doors, "Would you like to join NEST?"

"Psh, no," Sam scoffed back without missing a beat.

'_I need to figure out how to get back. Before I get too attached. Before I cause their deaths again. __Before I cause their grief and worry again.' _Sam didn't say.

"Why not?" Will asked, genuinely confused, "You say that they're nothing to you, yet you throw your life on the line for them!"

"No I don't," Sam replied back hotly.

"You just ran through half of Egypt to bring some dead giant back to life, and got shot in the process," Lennox neatly raised his left eyebrow on him, an action that was very popular everytime Sam said something stupid, "You died Sam. You died for them."

The teen merely raised his eyebrow in reply, a mock-hurt expression crossing his face, "If I had died for them, I wouldn't be alive right now."

"We're still trying to figure that out too," Epps said simply, "Man, what kind of voo-doo magic do you do?"

His question went unnoticed.

"But you died kid, and more importantly, you died for them," Lennox said, gesturing to the general area the Autobots were probably in.

"No, I died in the line of fire," Sam shrugged, "It's not any different that what you put at stake. Fighting and dying for your country is an honor," he practically spat, "Even better if you stay dead."

Yes, if he dies, he might be able to go back. But, if he could get all these people here to hate him, then at least, no matter what happens, they would be safe.

"Sam. It's been three years since they came to Earth," the Major argued back, "And so far-"

"It's really only you that are friends with them. They aren't very open guys to humans, except you," Epps finished. "I know how you feel, if I gave my life in the middle of combat for Lennox, I'd probably die a happy man. But my relationship with him is a long, long time of fighting, sweating, bleeding, and training by his side." The man paused, shaking his head, but continued, eyebrows cocking towards Sam, "You? You died for the big guy, and you ain't nowhere near on the same levels of respect we got."

"Well," Sam shrugged, "I'm just a teenager, you know, the inexperienced kind that just sort of gets stuck in the middle of everything for no apparent reason, a giant bad-news alien magnet, if you will." His voice was sarcastic, but slapping them with the words they have (will?) use against him.

He remembered that reason as being the implied reason that no one (that knew him), didn't exactly trust him with the right stuff (asuming they did trust him) until he went and proved them wrong and the fate of the world was at risk again.

"But that's not it, is it?" Lennox was pushing, and Sarah may scold him for it, but right now, this was important.

The kid's mask was starting to fall apart, but apparently, he was really good at making a recovery.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged.

"The big guy already told us," Epps started. "Him and Ratchet. That you're the All Spark."

Sam stilled and for a moment, forgot how to breath.

Lennox noticed it, and his eyes narrowed.

Morshower was very, very confused about all this, and decided that his men did know what they were doing.

"Well, I'm not really the All Spark, concerning the fact that I am a human," Sam shrugged, motioning at himself.

"Optimus and Ratchet were fuming over the same things," Lennox said, "How you could now revive anyone."

The male's eyes trailed to the tattoos on the male that danced on him like ballerinas.

The teenager (although, he did seem as though he was a lot older than Lennox at this point in time) looked at the wall in front of him, thinking hard.

"And they were freaking since Jazz isn't dead, and something about how Prowl and First-Aid would be only slightly disappointed," Epps recalled.

Lennox noticed the boy tensing at the names, but relunactantly relaxed.

"Get to the point then," Sam sighed, giving up.

"Well you see," Morshower started, "...We want you to join NEST."

The brunette shrugged, "I gathered," he stated dryly.

"Kid, listen to me," Lennox said, running his hand through his hair, "Promise to join NEST, and NEST will cover all of your expenses, from your food to your health insurance. And not just yours, but your immediate family as well."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Nah, I'll pass."

"What more do you want?" Epps halfway roared, "You'll be a great assist to the team, maybe not as a solider, but as an ambassodor, or a feild agent!"

Sam blinked, remembering Sentinal and instead said, "I just don't trust them."

Epps was ready to retort when Lennox brought his hand down on his second-in-command and best friend, and said, "Or is it that you don't trust yourself?"

For a moment, the male could have sworn that he saw hope glimmering in Sam's eyes, before it evaporated away with a longing, lonely look.

"Uh... yeah!" The bright look appeared, "I'm... uh... I can't trust myself to be with them! Since... Since they never look glad to see me!" he said, trying his hardest not to show that he probably won this coversation.

Lennox smirked, "I felt the same way," he said, "But I will tell you this, if anyone, I think that it would be you that they will put everything on the line for."

The teenager (although he really didn't act like it) flinched, and turned his eyes away.

Lennox took a step closer, feeling himself get closer to the truth, "And you knew it. You knew that they would, and yet, refuse to accept them... Meaning, it's them that is doing something wrong-"

"No!"

Surprised eyes flickered to Sam, and his outburst, before a bright red blush contaminated his face as he looked away. "It's not their problems..." he whispered, "It's my own."

"Really?" Epps raised his eyebrow.

"Samuel Witwicky?"

The teen looked up at the nurse that stood at his door, and she gaped, "I'm... sorry... I... didn't mean to interupt..." she made for the door.

Moshower stopped her.

"Is there something wrong?"

The lady nodded her head, eyes downcast and depressed, "We are just here to inform Sam that his father... has not survived the crash, and his mother... refuses to wake up."

Lennox saw Sam's eyes die, and mentally cursed himself out.

"She's comatose?" Sam whimpered.

She turned to him, shock apparent on her face, and nodded.

"And he's... dead?"

Flinching at the bluntness, the nurse nodded once more.

Sam tried hard to work his mouth from his opened, and his eyes welled up.

"I... um... I'll excuse myself," she whispered and ran out.

A long silence infected the room.

"Sam-"

Moshower was cut off with the teen's dead, lonely eyes looking at him.

"You knew," he stated, "That's why you offered me that position. You thought that since I have no one anymore, I would be forced to accept this."

"No, Sam-"

Lennox never got a chance to say anything more.

"So, you think that you'll take pity on the kid that lost everything, probably because of the autobots..."

Epps and Lennox shared a desperate glance before Lennox moved to grab the teen's shoulders and forced the male to look at him.

When the male didn't even tense, Lennox knew that something was wrong.

Something in the male snapped.

"No Sam. We did not know. We-"

"I... Then, if I were to kill myself, you would be able to take all the glory. So, isn't it better to just kill me?"

Morshower looked mortified, and Epps wasn't too far behind.

"No! Sam, you are very important to us-"

"Because I held the key to the autobots, and probably for human races development?" Sam asked.

Sam's eyes were long dead, uncaring and cold.

"Sam..."

"I get it then," Sam growled, and then, a smirk appeared on his face, sadistic and cruel, "I'll join NEST. It's not like I have another choice other than grovelling in agony, waiting for death to take me like a dog."

Lennox stiffened.

He looked at Epps, and the darker-skinned male looked just as frightened and surprised as he did.

Both knew from that one glance and from the male that this male had been holding on to one strand of humanity.

One that has just broken.


	17. Crash And Burn

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: This chapter is mostly filler, because I want to spend some time with some fluff between Sam and the autobots. And is starting to lead to the finale.

Three choices on where this story will go, with a time-skip straight to DOTM (or my version of it) or just go very slowly with this universe with a lot of _moments_, or have DOTM, then have the stories at the end of the story. Or, alternate chapters between DOTM and the fillers. Please give me some form of feedback on what you want, ie through PMs or reviews.

Knighted-Geek : I hope I don't disappoint.

Serenity Lhane :Yeah. Um... about them... eh heh heh heh...

Anonmyous999 : Well... Shit hits the fan, it's like what Simmons said, "He's a bad news alien magnet."

Peaceful Dragon Rose: Better than nothing?

JayNinjaOfLightning15 : They do. It's Sam's job. And DOTM. Hooray Megatron.

Supreme Phoenix King : Not soon, but hey, I least I updated.

(Unless I feel up to writing an AU for my Time-travel story)

"_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn_

_You're not alone."-_'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Bumblebee looked up into the hospital room, trying to look as natural as possible despite being a giant alien robot tyring to peak into a window, determined to find Sam.

He whined in slight apology as an old man seemed to grasp his chest before leaning over before moving to the next window.

The boy that had pretty much single-handily flipped his world upside down, ripped it down to shreds, but would stay at his side until he would piece it back together, with the occasional advice from the male.

The one that had sacrificed him and did things that many had dreamed of doing, dying for a Prime, reliving as the Matrix had brought him back.

"Have you found him, yet?"

Working on the other half of the windows, Jazz looked back at the yellow scout.

Bumblebee shook his head sadly.

The second-in-command looked just as disappointed as him and nodded, "Let's just keep looking then." A reassuring grin came upon his face-plate, "He's has to be here somewhere, right?"

"Jazz. Bumblebee. What, in the name of Primus, are you doing?"

The two mechs stopped looking momentarily and instead turned their optics to the mech next to them.

"Oh, it's only you, Prowl," Jazz gave a sigh of relief, "Alright, back to searching!"

Bee nodded, intensely looking for the human once more.

"You should be taking all this seriously," Prowl growled back, "And you guys haven't even been checked by Ratchet."

Bee flinched at the name of the medbot.

"Is... he here?" he whiuspered.

Prowl gave a hard stare at the male, "He might as well be."

A whimper escaped Bumblebee as he turned to his superior for help.

"Now, now, Prowl, what did I say about scaring the little ones?" Jazz scolded.

The mech stared at the second-in-command, and sighed, "Who are you looking for?" he asked instead.

"Why so curious?" Jazz turned back around, a possessive glimmer barely flickering onto his optics.

"So, you're looking for Samuel?"

Bumblebee stiffened.

Jazz was floored, "What?"

"You're looking for Samuel, am I correct?" Prowl repeated.

"What-no!" Jazz looked away.

A moment of suffocating silence.

"Yes. We are."

Prowl nodded.

"But... how did you know?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"It's Prowl," Jazz grumbled, "You better not tell on us," he said.

"There is no human that you would care for that wasn't already at the base, except Samuel," Prowl stated, "And..."

"And?"

Jazz and Bumblebee looked at the male in anticipation.

"I... was looking for him as well."

A happy whirl came from Bumblebee, as the senior officer gave a chuckle.

"However, that does not mean that any of you slaggers should be out here, instead of at the medbay."

All three mechs froze and turned to the sight of Ratchet, with a wrench in hand, and a very, very angry expression on his face.

"March, soldiers."

Bumblebee squeaked.

"Sam. Are you sure about-"

Lennox was interrupted by Sam waving him off, "It's fine. I still have college to finish anyways," he said.

The two exited the President's office, both clad in tuxedos and Sam with a medal.

Sam tried desperately hard not to look to the left and be captivated by the same blond that he fell in love with years ago.

"And breaks? What about then?"

Sam sighed softly, wondering when Lennox became such a mother-hen, and decided it was probably because Ratchet wasn't there right now.

"I don't know, beg the school to let me stay a little longer?"

Lennox didn't look amused at the joke.

"Sam."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Become a hobo until the next school year?" Sam asked dryly.

A pathetic look of surprise overtook the solider's face, "That's it. You're going to stay with me, Sarah, and Annabelle."

"What."

It didn't come out like a question, and the time-traveler was actually surprised by all of this.

"Yep. You're going to stay with my, or Epps, family. I don't care what you say, we're going to fucking adopt you."

"Wait, you can't do that! I'm 19!" Sam protested, his mind uncaring of his actual age (not that he had ever bother keeping count).

"I just did," Lennox smirked back, "It's okay, we'll just say you're a cousin or something."

Sam continued to gape, before he sighed in defeat and turned to stare out the window, barely able to hold his grunts of disappointment when he saw Ironhide and Jazz outside waiting for the two humans.

Sam was silently happy that Bee wasn't there, but that didn't mean that he wanted any of them to be there.

No, not when he was practically born for this entire operation of why all this started in the first place.

"Sam?" Lennox asked, a hand dropping down on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Sam shrugged.

"I will be."

He looked from the messy blur of red, orange, pink, yellow, and blue, and couldn't help but relate it to his life.

A mess that would be great in a paiting, but never in real life. The wreck that was beautiful until you realized what it actually was.

The tattoos of the glyphs on his face shinned like a polished car hood, before he turned away.

And like he had, all those years ago, he was captivated by that blond chick.

Carly.

"Carly? Is that you?"

The blur of a Lennox went towards the woman, as the two shook hands and exchanged a greeting.

"Carly, this is Sam, who just saved the world again," Lennox grinned.

Sam stumbled towards the woman, thunderstruck as he remembered things he didn't want to remember.

But things that he would never forgive himself for forgetting.

"Sam, this is Carly, her brother was one of the guys in my squadron. Sam, say hi. Sam?"

The brunette looked away, pain and guilt hitting him like death circled and ridiculed him.

A snickering face with every pain that came from looking at any of their faces-the faces that blurred to sneers and the unhealthy drives that he wanted to kill himself over.

But that would never happen. He was too much of a coward.

That was why, when he looked at Carly, he just rolled his eyes and said the rudest comment he could think of.

"Wait, Carly Spencer? The sex-addict? Wow, for someone with HIVs, you're doing fine."

Yes, he had deserved that slap from her, and the thorough yelling from Lennox, and the whole 'kicking Sam out to ride with Jazz and his shitty taste in music'.

Sam couldn't care less.

"Jazz, you know the best part about humanity is?"

The autobot hummed through the radio as they continued to drive.

"If they love, they must hate. So, if they hate one person, that means they can love something else," Sam said, quiet satisfied with the outcome.

He sat back, knowing that the sting on his cheek had nothing on the hollow feeling where his heart was supposed to be.

But that was okay.

He knew that this way, they would be safe.

And the empty feeling seemed to fill a little more at the thought that Sam Wiwicky would matter once more.

(Even if no one would notice).


	18. Need A Doctor

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: The finale is approaching. Meaning,_ Everybody Loves Me _ will be finished in two chapters or so.

"_I'm about to lose my mind_

_you've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor_

_call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life" -_"I need a Doctor" by Eminem ft Skylar Grey and Dr. Dre

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"You don't say that kind of shit! Ever!"

Sam inwardly sighed as this time, it was Epps that was giving him the lecture, and other NEST soldiers giving them disapproving looks.

"Okay, okay, then," he shrugged.

"Dude, you don't get it, do you? What were you thinking?"

Sam stared at the group in front of him, and then shrugged.

"Whoops?"

He gave his lopsided grin.

And no one (for once) fell for it.

But Sam didn't care, knew he saved one more innocence from the upcoming pains by ruining their day (and not their life).

That was the only thing that was keeping him going at this point in time anyways.

"Well, Lennox, Epps, if you dislike it so, then I guess I won't be going to stay at your places when I'm on break," Sam yawned happily.

He knew much better than to get other people further involved to the point they bring in their loved ones as well.

"Are you kidding me?" Lennox snorted, "That's why you did this?"

Sam's grin froze, before it dropped into some form of a confused frown.

"Shit. You pull some shit, dude," Epps sighed. "Man, you're lucky her brother isn't here to hear you talk."

"Don't worry Sam, by staying with us, you'll get much better. We'll fix you right up." Lennox nodded in all-confidence.

The two soldiers nodded, as though they just solved the entire world's problem by helping Sam.

"What?"

This time, it was no statement, but a question with a squeaky end.

"Yep, don't worry, we're going to teach you some manners!" Epps claimed (all too happily in Sam's case) before Lennox nodded.

An evil grin crossed their faces.

"What's the worst that could happen, right, Dr Epps?" Lennox shrugged, all too happily.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Dr Lennox," Epps grinned right back.

"Sadist," Sam found himself grumbling.

The three laughed softly as they walked down the halls, past events disappearing from their mind before they were already cracking jokes about netherworlds and beyond.

Sam laughed harder than he remembered with Miles, smoothly walking past the smooth shine of Ironhide, who seemed amused by all this.

The time-travelers eyes traced to the mech's emblem, and then, he barely suppressed the wince that came back and looked away, guilty.

Looking away and straight into the smooth, clear metal shine of the poles that supported the building, and Sam saw, once more, the marks that claimed him like scars that would pester him until death (and far beyond those times).

And once again, Sam was reminded that he wasn't there to play or enjoy life. No, he was there to fix the mistakes that he created, all of them.

Sam's mood disappeared like smoke, a melancholy longing rippling across his face. And then, he sighed.

And once again, he found himself realizing that he didn't belong there. He wasn't there to socialize.

He was there to make sure there would be people that could socialize and laugh after Sentinal and Megatron. That was the purpose.

He was just so sure that this was the purpose.

A sharp inhale of air, as Lennox and Epps called for him, Sam forced a grin he had been hiding under like some transformer (the combination of Jazz, Skids, and Mudflap really were a bad influence for him), and ran off to them.

He vaguely wondered what his mother and father would say to the things he was doing.

And just as easily, he pretended not to see their disapproving, concerned looks that haunted him, and would haunt him for as long as he lived.

Or attempted to.

Yes, he did not deserve a doctor. He didn't deserve to be fixed and saved. But if he were to fix others, maybe things could even out.

* * *

><p>Sam went to college, finished college, with support from the Lennox and Epps families (and the US Government and the Autobots).<p>

And as though he didn't just save every single life there once more, he sat back in his seat, and stared ahead.

Amused.

He silently begged that these moments would drag a little longer-so that he would have more time to figure out what to do about Sentinal, and how to prevent as much hurt on others as possible.

He started in his notebook, passing his classes with ease (he memorized everything given to him, and he could look up on the web. _"Thank you All Spark"_) and wrote out all and every possible situation he could shove onto the rest of the world.

"Kill Sentinal upon sight, become a doctor or a medic..." Epps read aloud, "What the fuck?"

"Uh... You weren't supposed to see that!" Sam hollered, ripping out Solution Book Number Four from his hands and coughed nervously.

"So, something I need to know about?" Epps asked, eyebrow raised and looking suspiciously at the male in front of him.

"Uh, no-no, not at all!" Sam laughed heartily, hoping that his lies wouldn't be too obvious. "It's not like I'm writing all the possible ways I can die and probably save the world while doing so," his laughs turned nervous as he crept away from the kitchen. "Ohwell, lookatthetime! Igottagosobye!" he blurted before bolting.

He ran out of the kitchen and into his temporary room (because like everything in this world, it won't last) and quickly buried it with the rest of the solution books, hoping that no one may find it soon.

Or at least, not until he could find the perfect solution and it was completely and perfectly executed.

* * *

><p>Prowl had quickly learned that Samuel Witwicky was one of the rarer beings that didn't like any attention.<p>

So, Prowl tried to be as subtle as much as he could.

They (all of the autobots that have recently came to Earth) heard about how desperate Optimus seemed to get because he just wanted to make sure the boy was okay, and they would never see light, courtesy of Ratchet, ever again if they scare him away.

So, they tried to be subtle like the rest of the base and every NEST soldier and operative to keep an eye out for the male that didn't want it.

And the male claimed that he didn't need it, then would go to mutter the strangest things, as though he would lead all of them to their deaths or exilement. Or maybe he would betray them because he was foolishly in love.

But if Sam was anything that wasn't depressing, sarcastic, and lonely, Prowl learned that the male was honest, and very easy to dislike upon meeting him.

Then the human would sit down next to them when they were at their worse and ready to kill, (he seemingly came from nowhere most of the time too, maybe he was rubbing off on him), speak as though he had seen too many over the past years of his human life, and the funniest part was that everyone always listened.

(Then, Sam would say something that would get whoever he was helping to snap at him, and thus, develop lots of negative energy towards him.)

Granted, he was the All Spark.

But still, this was more than that.

This was Sam. Their Sam.

"Prowl."

The mech looked up to his leader, straightening and nodding his head in acknowledgement, "Optimus."

"Get ready to go," the leader said, and then paused, blue optics looking uncharacteristically uncertain, "And..."

"Optimus?" Prowl moved to stand closer to the other Autobot, who faintly looked embarrassed before looking at the male.

"Has... Sam been back since graduating?" he asked quietly.

And Prowl didn't bother hiding his smile as he shook his head, "Not yet, sir," he said quietly.

Optimus looked vaguely pleased and nodded, "Thank you. I was... worried."

"The boy can take care of himself," Prowl stated cleanly.

"That doesn't mean that he would," the remaining Prime snapped, before sighing at Prowl's look of surprise. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"The boy means much to all of us," Prowl finished, his face-plates quickly avoiding emotions, "I understand, Prime. We will not let anyone harm the boy. Himself included."

Something in Optimus' optics looked wary and unbelieving, but the mech nodded and left.

Prowl was left behind, moving to get ready for the next mission, and faintly added one of the biggest reason why Sam was so important to the group of Autobots.

He made them what they were before the war-reverting them back to their innocence. And occasionally, he went as far as to protect it.

"Thank you, Samuel."

And he meant it.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the car dealership and then back down onto his solution book (number 43) and sighed.<p>

He found his perfect solution, and he was going execute it without fail, regardless of any and all shit that he may have to go through.

He wasn't going to let anyone else pay for the prices that he needed to.

He was going to be better than that.

Samuel Witwicky walked into the pristine white building, a smile on his face as he approached the the attendant at the desk and smiled.

"Hello, I am Sam Witwicky, and I'm here to construct a meeting with Dylan Gourd. Please tell him that this is about Deceptacons."

Sam took a breather and leaned his head back as he prepared himself once more for the meeting with Dylan, a smirk already playing on his face.

This was going to be so much fun for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Megatron."<em>

"_What is it, Squishy?"_

"_Phase one is starting."_

"_Understood, Sam."_

Their link disconnected once more and Sam was called into the office of Dylan Gourd.

This will be successful.

He has no other hope, no other choice.

He was running low on time. And there would be no doctor for himself, or Dylan, by the end of this.


	19. Paradise

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry by the lack of update, but uh... here it is? I fell out of the fandom, and it took a long, long time to get back in. So, here I am. With chapter 19. I hope it's not too disappointing, and I really hope that you will like the ending that I'm planning to put up soon. The finale is approaching. Get ready.

_"So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
>She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.<br>I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise"_

_-_"Paradise" by Coldplay

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

When Sentinel first met Samuel James Witwicky, his impression was not a good one.

"Sam, this is Sentinel Prime, the Prime before I," Optimus said with such passion that made the Prime a little more guilty for the upcoming battle.

The larger mech looked down at the smaller human, who gave him a cocky smirk.

"And Sentinel, this is the human that saved his world twice, and revived me," but Optimus spoke of the human with such delicacy that Sentinel had only heard from the mech when he talked of Elita. A fond, soft voice that spoke measures more than Sentinel would have ever imagined or even hoped to dream.

"Sam," Sentinel nodded at the younger human, and attempted to 'play nice' (but where has Ratchet learned these human slang? Oh right, the 'World Wide Web'.)

"Old guy," Sam shrugged disrespectfully.

At that point in time, it was obvious to everyone there that Sam didn't like Sentinel, and Sentinel didn't like Sam.

No one really knew why. Optimus marked it up on, 'one more mystery about Sam' for him to worry about later.

"And this," Sentinel practically growled, his distaste of the human as bright as the colors on his armor, "is what remains of our All Spark? No wonder you all have turned out like this."

"And that," Sam retorted before Optimus could say anything, "is the thing that all of you guys spent your prehistory worshiping? No wonder you were all like that before."

The ferocious tension multiplied by a tenfold, suffocating everyone in the hangar.

And that was the first time Sentinel had ever seen anyone that knew of Cybertronians and the Primes, disrespect him in anyway. Not even Deceptacons, when they first turned, showed that kind of disrespect to him.

Never.

This was unacceptable and Sentinel could feel the disgust rising in him and he glared at the tiny human. He was not going to regret it when this entire race was enslaved and terminated.

"Sam," the human designated as Will Lennox hissed into his ears, "That's a Prime."

Finally, someone with some sense of respect. A well-hidden smirk approached Sentinel's face-plates as he stood a little taller.

"No wonder Cybertron doesn't exist anymore," Sam nodded in understanding, as though he had finally pieced together life's biggest issues. "Everything makes sense now!" he called out. "This guy sucks at his job!"

"Sam, there is no need to be hostile to Sentinel," Optimus whispered quietly, bitter venom and confusion slipping into his tone.

Optimus had fallen to be like these disgusting little vermin called the human race, Sentinal mentally noted. This would have to be fixed, or this mech will have to be eliminated as well.

"Steady Optimus," Sentinel attempted to hold the conversation once more, "It is alright."

Be the 'better man' as the humans would say, Sentinel repeated to himself. Everything will be okay, he just needs to get through now. All he needs to do is turn everyone against this Samuel Witwicky. Then this one will have no one to look for to save him.

"Right, everything is alright because it's not like you're secretly working with the Decepticons," Sam all but growled playfully.

Everyone that heard just stood and gaped at this human. A human nudged him in the side, but he kept his eyes on Sentinel, as though daring to challenge him. Sentinel paused, his circuits grinding against each other.

Yes, Sentinel really, really didn't like this brat. Even if half of all the things he was saying was the truth. Besides, it was only half. And even if he was going to betray all of the Autobots to the Deceptacons later, that didn't mean the human should be able to just SAY it like that.

"Like I would work for the Deceptacons," Sentinel snarled. "I would never work for those scum."

"I never said that you would work for them-you could be working with them for all we know. But that would be impossible, because otherwise, that would mean that you had this plan in mind since you left Cybertron that many years ago," Sam shrugged. "I mean, there is no way that you would ever betray the Autobots from the start, is there?"

The tone, with emphasis on certain words and drawn out syllables made for stabbing motions to his spark and Sentinal did not appreciate it.

And Sentinel felt a lot more guilty than he looked, and secretly hoped that the male was truly joking.

Probably.

It wasn't like the human could tell the future or anything.

* * *

><p>Sam was not like anyone Sentinal had ever met, or heard of.<p>

A little later, Sentinal found his optics tracing the human.

The older mech watched the male, who looked so desperate to help people, and he did. But after doing something small, and obtaining that bright thanks from them, he would melt away into the shadows after insulting whoever it was that he helped.

"You should have done that by yourself," he heard the human snap at a mech, First-Aid, if memory served him correct (it always did).

The human always disappeared, like he didn't deserve the gratitude or something.

And to top that, it was like the male knew something no one else knew, or something he wasn't supposed to know.

It was the look of experience that was on the male's face.

The air around him that showed that he just didn't care about anything.

He had heard that the male had lost his parents, but Sentinal knew that that was no excuse for being the being he was.

All cocky and arrogant, his very existence demanding attention from the moment he walks into the room. If he did not get the attention he wished for, his voice brought it.

It was frustrating. He was frustrating.

His eyes found the human boy, who was currently laughing brightly with Skids and Mudflap as the two brothers told him an old story between them and Bumblebee back when they were on Cybertron.

Fools. They are depending on past stories to find some hope for themselves. They were spreading stories to beings like that Sam-human. How low the Autobots have fallen. What was the point in telling these magnificent stories of their people to something like him?

(Because Sam didn't count as a human. Not anymore. Too much Allspark in him. Too little Cybertronian.)

"You're an idiot, that's what you are. You claim that you have superior technology and have the cannons to prove it. But you're still an idiot."

Sentinal inwardly groaned when he tuned into the human lash out at his guardian. Again. He was, once again, insulting Bumblebee. It made Sentinal want to blow his own cover to end that human's life, right now.

Patience, he reminded himself. Everything will happen in due time.

"You're just as bad as when you came in. Are you sure you're not the Sparkling around here?"

What was wrong with that human? Most of the other humans were far too scared or just used to the Autobots to the point they didn't interact with them.

But this kid? No respect. No concept of respect. He was caught giving Optimus Prime, another Prime who was blinded by his own kindness to realize that he was wasting his time with this race, a thorough session where he insulted everything he could about the male. He also brought up the fact that the larger transformer that he was weak, stupid, and in Sam's direct words, "A waste of space."

A soft whine confirmed to him that it was Bumblebee getting the tongue-lashing from the abusive human.

Sentinal repressed a sigh and his urges to go and fight and protect the little Autobots. Even if he was going to do nothing more but betray them soon enough.

(It wasn't soon enough. Looks like the Autobots weren't the only things that slowed down. These Deceptacons weren't very good at this either.)

The disgusting piece of organism designated Sam makes Sentinal question (not for the first time) Optimus' senses when he decided to protect this boy and his people with all his might. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, who seem to blindly trust him and believe in him.

Honestly.

"Jeez, I told you not to trust me. I proved it to you to not trust me. Stop trusting me. What are you going to do if I turn and tell all of the Deceptacons what's going on here?" Sam asked, exasperated.

A guilty twinge rushed through Sentinal as he thought of the upcoming battle. A battle he was slowly beginning to regret.

(But he couldn't; he had a race to save.)

"Don't worry, Sam," Bumblebee voiced out, "You wouldn't tell them anything to really cripple us."

A sigh from the human.

"You're an idiot, Black-and-Yellow," he said, not even addressing the mech by his proper designation, grating Sentinal's nerves once more.

And then, Sentinal found his original plan slowly coming back, with a better way of winning this war.

It was going to start with Sam.


	20. Iris

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: Now we're really deep into DOTM. Almost done. Hang on. I'm almost done with this, I swear I am. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you guys really helped me get this chapter up and out. As for this chapter, well, expect lots and lots of angst.

Risachi: Well, I don't know if you would rather this ending or no ending, especially concerning what I have planned for the end of this story.

Guest: I can't wait for the next chapter either :)

Lina03: You feel bad for Bee now? Pft. Maybe you shouldn't read the next chapters...

Colbat Silver: If it makes you feel better, Sam can run, but he'll never outrun Sentinel. I hope this was soon enough for you.

Guest: Man, I'm glad I'm writing this too. I'm getting closer to my favorite part in this story.

_"I don't want the world to see me_

_Because I don't think that they'll understand_

_Where everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

- "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It was going to start with Carly.

It had to. There was no way around it.

But Carly wasn't supposed to exist in this world. There was no way. It wasn't supposed to happen. With how everything played out, Carly should not be here. She should still be working for the British embassy. No way. She shouldn't be working for Dylan. She just.

This cannot be happening.

Sam can't. He can't deal with this. He can't try to save her and keep all the autobots alive and get all the soldiers back home. He can't deal with Chicago. They needed to change this.

How the hell was he supposed to change this?

"Hello," her voice was cold and she was as beautiful as he remembered them to be.

"Hi," he replied, just as awkward as the teenager he used to be.

"Can I ... help you?" she asked, smiling happily.

Happily. That was a sight for eyes. He couldn't remember the last time she was happy. He couldn't-

"Don't worry about it, my Dutchess," Dylan's voice, as silky as he remembered it, came through. The male looked as bothered and messed up as he felt.

But when he saw the two of them reach out and gently touch hands, making eye contact, and when he saw her eyes look with his, concerned, and his eyes lock with his, something he didn't recognized, Sam reminded himself that he was alone.

That he was alone and once again, he lost the girl.

(The girl he never had. Not this time.)

Sam saw his worst nightmare, Carly looking happy together with Dylan (who looked, strangely enough, at peace) and despite everything he could think of, he did not break.

He could not break.

(and you cannot break things that are already broken. He knows. He tried.)

But while he and Dylan talked, with Carly away in the hallway, Sam thinks that he could understand Dylan. Now, he could understand Dylan, his insane actions and Sam suddenly understood the price of love when it is not returned.

Sam understood and that is what scared him.

This was not going to be changeable. He tried to figure it out 14 times and all of them ended with someone he couldn't bear to lose dying. Staring at Carly and Dylan, and their loving looks and gazes, Sam couldn't hold it in him to kill either of them. To put any of them through the suffering that he and Mikaela and he and Carly had to deal with.

God, this wasn't fair. This ruined so many of this plans. This cannot be happening. This wasn't fair.

Why did everything always end up like this to Sam? Why was this Sam's life?

Why did he still care?

* * *

><p>Once again, Samuel James Witwicky silently screamed himself awake from another dream of nothing. Nothing, as in, that was the future, his future. Nothing, as in, himself. He was nothing.<p>

There is no way to do it._ But there is hope._

He was losing his reasons to fight. _But he has to keep going._

This wasn't even his universe. _And that was the point._

He was starting to get confused. His heart was aching and his head was splitting. This was bad. He was losing more and more of his focus the closer and closer the fateful day was coming. He can't risk everyone else with these thoughts though. He couldn't do it to them. Not anymore. Not after his last mess-up that caused all of this.

The AllSpark was messing with his head and it was not something that he liked. Just like when Megatron tried to mind-rape him for the 2nd time, it was unwelcomed. It will always be unwelcomed. Why would he ever welcome it?

"No. No. Please no," he whispered into the rest of the room. "Stop it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll fix. I swear I will. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maybe if he apologized, it would be enough. _(It wasn't . It was never enough. He would know. He's been trying this for years.)_

There was nothing in the room. Nothing. The walls were empty. Empty and nothing, it was a reflection of a future he didn't want. It was a reflection of who he was. Empty. Nothing. He was nothing. He was empty. They were practically best friends, they came into Sam's life at the same time, and they're never planning to leave.

(Now, if only Sam had real friends like that.)

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He never had a real night of sleep since the last attack, that was in Egypt, right? When was his last fight? What was his last fight? Why did he fight then? What was there to fight for? (_Bright blue optics and a yellow bot who spoke with the radio.)_

His brain is saying that it was Chicago, his heart told him Egypt, his soul tells him it was his birth.

And the AllSpark, deep within him, says it was much, much longer ago.

He can't handle this.

He was losing his mind. Or maybe it was that he lost it a long time ago, but he's only realizing this now. Either way, it's a pain and his mind is not staying with him.

His head throbbed while his heart broke within his chest. His body felt groggy and he just wanted to eat something. His stomach protested against the thought of food, already churning and ready to puke everything that dared to come down. His throat was raw and his eyes wanted rest that they were terrified of.

And he is nothing, and he has no one. No one cares about him, he reminded himself. No one in this universe. That's what he wanted. That's what he worked for. This was his purpose. To be alone and to save the others.

(_No sacrifice, no victory.)_

He never realized that loneliness was this suffocating though.

_(No sacrifice. No victory.)_

No Bumblebee (not the real one) to coax him to sleep with the radio or give chirps of encouragement, no Optimus to talk to under the starry skies before dawn, no parents that cared and understood like before, no Miles or Leo to panic so he could stand strong for them, and there was no Simmons to be his constant companion through alien battles physically and mentally. There was no Mikaela (for a long time) to get his head in the game and there was no Carly. No Carly to love him and coddle him and to need rescuing.

There was no one. He was alone.

(But it will be worth it when everyone comes out of the fight alive and well. Everyone.)

"This time it will be different. It will be. I won't fail. I won't back out. I can't. I can't fail. I can't-"

He choked again but tried hard to keep his tears in. He didn't deserve to cry. Not with every sad look he put on this Bumblebee's faceplates and not with every pain he forced Ratchet to heal. Not when he made sparks break and heart crack. Not him. He doens't deserve tears.

_(No sacrifice, no victory.)_

It was okay though, it was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. One person to feel a little lonely is nothing on potentially saving the lives of hundreds. No sacrifice, no victory. Sam just needs to grow up and understand this. There was no other way for this. He needed to do this. He had to. Optimus cannot pay the price anymore. No more Cybertronians can pay the price. They already paid their price, and they have paid the price for humanity as well.

He can't allow anyone else to pay the price. This price was his. That was decided the moment he sat in Bumblebee's driver's seat and he rubbed the emblem.

He glared at the wall, there was nothing on it but white paint, his eyes glinting blue for a moment before he closed them.

A promise fell from his lips. It was the same promise he breathed by for the last couple of years. The promise he lived by now. The promise that he never told anyone (granted, there was no one to tell).

"I won't fail this time," he promised the empty room.

_("No sacrifice, no victory, Sam. It's the old Witwicky motto.")_

* * *

><p><em>"Is everything ready?"<em>

_"Yes."_

Another pause as a deep intake of breath was taken. He was not going to back out of this now. He couldn't. Not now. Not when they were so close.

_"Alright. Let's do this. Let's end this once and for all."_

_"With pleasure."_

* * *

><p>It was a bright day, complete with sunlight and the occasional cloud passing through the sky.<p>

It was the perfect day for the betrayal of Sentinel.

Sam would know. This is the second time this was happening to him.

It was almost a problem. One of the many he had. Like keeping his guard up. That was also a problem.

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam recited to himself.

"Pardon me?" Optimus' voice broke through and Sam cursed himself for not hearing the giant robot come closer.

"It's a saying in my family. The old Witwicky motto," he said, mentally cursing himself out for allowing his guard to be let down and actually falling into the Autobot leader's questions.

_Old habits are hard to break, regardless of all this time and everything he was fighting for._

The less they knew about him, the farther they will be. This was better for them. This was safer. He was certain.

Sam only had a couple of hours, mere seconds in comparison to the Autobot's lives. He was nothing. There was nothing worthwhile about him.

"Ironhide!" he called out, beckoning the mech to come towards him.

The mech, for reasons Sam would never understand, actually made his way over to him, "What do you want, Sam?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Sam lied. "Just thought you needed to stand in this light," he said.

The mech sighed, obviously irritated and stressed with the recent Deception scare, "What are you-"

"In fact, I need everyone's attention because I'm pretty sure I figured it out," he announced.

Charlotte Mearings gave him a dirty, dirty look, but both her and Lennox came over to him. Probably to shut him up or something.

Oh well.

"Humans are working for the Deceptions. Now that the Deceptions have what they want, they're erasing their trail, and killing all the humans. It's why Jeremy Wang is dead," he said.

"W-What?" Lennox gawked at him. "Sam, do you realize exactly what you're trying to say?" he demanded.

Sam looked at the male, and stared directly at the soldier's eyes. "If I didn't, I would have asked, wouldn't I?" he responded smoothly back.

"But we have the control pillar," Mearlings said. "If they wanted it so badly, they would have come to attack and kidnap Sentinel and the pillar."

"Then where are they?" Sam replied slowly, relaxing despite the unrest growing amongst the men.

"Set up security boundaries!" Lennox called out. "Go protect Sentinel-"

"No!" Sam blurted out, "Don't!"

All eyes turned back to him and he sighed.

"Let me finish before you guys do something we all regret. Alright? Yes, they want Sentinel and the pillar. But why would they need their humans until now?" Sam pestered.

"To infiltrate and create human allies," Mearlings added in. And then she paused, and Sam kept his grin internal. "Unless their purpose was something else?" Mearlings asked instead.

Sam turned to her, a little grateful that this woman (who he used to take seriously) was asking the right questions. He looked around and his eyes caught Sentinel, while everyone else came in to hear his next words.

"Obviously, it was to ensure that the Autobots and their allies took the bait."

"The bait?" Ironhide growled. "What bait?"

"What else but the Great Sentinel Prime," Sam announced. All eyes fell on the older Prime. "Afterall, who else but Optimus can revive him? Who has the Leader of Matrix? Don't try to deny it Sentinel. I got a special inside source telling me that you betrayed the Autobots. That you are the one pulling the strings."

What surprised Sam the most though, was the fact that Optimus was the one to ask the older mech. "Is this true, Sentinel?"

And the Sentinel glared at the boy and then back at his pupil.

"You saw that the only way for you to be the winner was to join the 'Cons, am I right? You had no faith in the Autobots. You thought that they would lose no matter what. You never wanted the Autobots to win. You never cared about the Autobots. You wanted them to lose. And most importantly, you ran to the other side. Maybe they'll be more inclined to protect your desperate 'aft as you-"

"SILENCE HUMAN!" Sentinel yelled, shocking everyone and Sam allowed a small smirk to pass onto his face. He won this part of it, and he just hoped that the Autobots will be a little more ready, and a lot less dead and injured.

His cannon charged and aimed at the human.

"Don't let him hit you! You'll disintegrate away!" Sam yelled out.

"Sentinel?"

"YES! It's true!" the old Prime yelled, breaking under the pressure. "We used to be gods! On this planet, they call us MACHINES! I joined the Deceptions in order to ensure the survival of our race!"

Then, he began firing everywhere and Sam cursed. He couldn't die here. He had one more thing to do.

"Get down! Sam!" Lennox shouted.

But Sam, more desperate to protect the Pillars, ran towards the direction. But a single shot from Sentinel, as the mech really wanted him to suffer, fired above him, and next things Sam knew, the ceiling was falling.

Then, the world went black.


	21. It's Time

Warning: Crack, slight AU, post-DOTM, hinted gay, oil spills, fighting, gore, explosions, gore, cursing, brief sexual humor, major Spoilers, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This was why Sam hasn't gone back in time yet.

A/N: I AM FINALLY SO DONE WITH THIS AW YEAH. First completely multi-chapter story that finished the way I wanted to. So thank you to everyone that has been here the whole time, but here you go! This is the end. This is the last chapter. I did have fun with this story, and I hope you did too. Actually, I wanted to finish the story before the next movie came out so bam! Here you go.

(Can I just say that the new movie just looks like shit? I mean really, Michael Bay? REALLY?! You have to ruin Transformers even more than usual? YOU TOOK OUT MY BABY!?)

"_I'm just the same as I always was._

_Now don't you understand._

_I'm never changing who I am."_

- "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

When Sam woke up, with a couple of new bruises and cuts, he was pleased to know that everything hurt, but nothing severe happened to him.

Apparently, Bumblebee was stupid enough to risk his life and saved him from the worst of injuries.

Right now, he was in extensive care at the ruins of their once-magnificent base.

Lennox carefully watched Sam's emotionless face while he told him this. Sam nodded and then looked at the male. "How many casualties?"

"We lost three soldiers, but most of them will live to see tomorrow. If there is a tomorrow to see," he explained to the man in front of him.

Sam nodded, that made sense. "And of the Autobots?"

Lennox hesitated. "They're ship was completely destroyed. The remains touched back to the sea, but its not like we can go in and well, fish them out."

"So they're gone?" Sam asked him very quietly.

Lennox found himself unable to answer the man in front of him, but he seemed to understand. He turned towards the window, where the sun bled out into the sky.

The human All Spark, looked at the soldier in front of him and gave a slow smirk as he stared at the window.

To say that it didn't scare Lennox would be lying.

The Autobots were exiled. They were sent away when Sam was out. There were no last words for him to share with them. For them to share with him.

(What would he have said? What could he have said? This wasn't like back then. This wasn't _his _autobots. These weren't-)

For some odd reason, despite not being very close to them, Sam felt empty because of this.

(_Th__ey're not yours. Sam. Stop.)_

Things were still working in order, he tried to remind himself. He told himself this, he told himself that the this was the right thing to do and that everything will be okay. He was certain about it.

He had to be.

"They're probably all dead, kid. Their ship was destroyed."

"Oh," he said instead.

"You don't see very surprised, Kid," Simmons said, as the trio walked outside and Sam shrugged. He pretended that the movement didn't hurt.

(Nothing hurt anymore. There is just a constant ache, deep in his chest where the AllSpark (and all of his memories) decided to remain. Or maybe it was just regret. Constant regret and constant loneliness.)

"You can't honestly tell me that you thought the Deceptions wouldn't have tried something like this," he said instead.

Lennox and Simmons exchanged a look in front of him, as though he was blind.

Watching a ship, one that he knew contained all of the bots he ever cared about, fly out into the skies, and then exploding. That would have affected him. Actually, Sam would have bet good money that if he had to witness that again, he would have cried.

And that would have ruined plans 66-72 effectively.

So he steeled his expression. He knew better than this. He needed to hold up. He cannot break. (You can't break something that's already broken, afterall.)

He knew that this was okay. He knew that everything was going to be okay, and he knew that this was following their plan. (Plan numbers 48-81, actually.)

Everything would be okay. That was why he was here. To ensure that everything will be okay.

* * *

><p>Sam forgot that Simmons became rich. Actually, he just sort of forgot Simmons in general. Gazing down at the book in his hand, Code-Name Hero, and gave a soft sigh.<p>

He sort of hated how he still needed to rely on the man.

(It sort of changed his tactics for plans 20-75.)

"50 years from now, they're going to ask us, where were you when they took over? And we're going to tell them, 'Nothing. We just stood by and watched.'" Simmon's words echoed.

(50 years from them? Sam couldn't help but laugh as he saw his reflection. He was still a kid. Still treated like it. Still acted like it.)

But if he could rely on the man for anything, it was the fact that this man was addicted to the battles. Just like him.

"You ready to go?" he asked the ex-agent.

"I'm always ready," Simmons responded, just like he expected him to.

(Somethings really never change. It never failed to surprise Sam.)

It's how Simmons was at the base, a little more safer from the upcoming battle than the rest of the world, could help Sam out. Sam, who was standing in the wake of devastation they once called Chicago. Black smoke clogged up the skies. As though the skies had had blown the heavens into stars. And Sam stood by and watched as Decepticon ships flew overhead.

* * *

><p><em>"You guys really went overboard on this."<em>

_"We still need to make it fun and realistic."_

_"I don't think those two adjectives should be used together like that. Especially for this."_

_"Silence Squishy. We have not-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I get you, Megs."_

_"You will not address me like that-"_

* * *

><p>Closing the link between the two, the brunette took a deep breath. What was he doing?<p>

Sam turned back to the desolation in front of him. This was it. this was the fateful day that he swore to live through. This was going to be the end. The end that he remembered.

(How nostalgic was this?)

"Listen kid, kid. Kid! You cannot go in there. You go in? There's no guarantee you'll even make it to the middle."

And then there was Epps here, by his side, for him to trust to watch his back. For a moment, Sam honestly believed that he wasn't alone. That he was never alone.

(How wrong would that be?)

Epps grabbed him by the shoulder, ensuring that the two would lock eyes. And Sam found himself staring at the man, who just like him, was there from the start. Who worked with the Autobots from the start.

"You go in there, you die. Why the hell are you so hell-bent on going in there anyways!?" the man yelled at him.

Sam quietly stared back at the man. "I lost something in there," he said simply, as though he wasn't standing at the center of devastation.

(Maybe the energy in there can get him back. Get him back to his time and his Bee and everything. Maybe. It was something that Sam couldn't help but hope for a little.)

"What? Like what? What did you lose Sam?! What could possibly be so important that you have to through that?! We have no actual weapons; we have no backup. Sam! What is so important to you that you have to go back in there!?" Epps yelled back at the smaller teen.

The brunette looked at the male, and something finally crossing his mind as he felt the energy and the sounds of Cybertronians (more Decepticons then Autobots) flooding his brain as he opened his eyes and turned back to the devastation of Chicago, with hope.

(It was a little funny how the sun still shined through, as though nothing would stop it from entering the city. Maybe that's how they should start acting more often too. Sam shook his head at that thought.)

"My humanity," he said. Hope ignited within him as he felt a smile peacefully pass by his lips.

Standing in the remains of Chicago, Samuel Witwicky felt hope for the first time in years.

It was a strange feeling really. It was complete, accompanied with the bright sun behind him and the wind gently blowing debris around. He looked towards Chicago and he couldn't help but think that sometimes, nothing changes. And sometimes, no matter what you do, it will still be the same. Chicago looked as destroyed and as dead as he remembered.

* * *

><p>Epps stared in shock because the boy-if he could even classify as that anymore- he. Sam. His eyes flickered blue, <em>Autobot<em> optics blue.

"What are you-"

They were attacked, and shortly afterwards, the Autobots revealed themselves to be alive. Everything was going as according to plan, Sam noted. He felt, strangely enough, a little more relaxed when the yellow camaro revved his engine and Ironhide charged his cannons.

(How refreshing to see Ironhide alive in Chicago. Never though he'd ever see that. Never thought he'd feel so refreshed either. It was a good feeling. He didn't remember ever feeling this refreshed in a long, long time.)

He felt good, as he saw Jazz and Prowl share a fist-bump (something he knew Lennox and Epps taught them about in this world, but in his, he taught them that trick) before they loaded their weapons to the ready.

In the middle of the battlefield, Samuel Witwicky felt happiness. Did that make him weird?

He saw majority of the Autobots, alive and for the moment, safe.

And Samuel James Witwicky made the mistake of hoping again.

"Your ship blew up!" Epps yelled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're back and all but... How?"

"We were never on the ship!" one of the Wreckers said.

"We designed the damn thing!"

A breathless laugh escaped Sam and he grinned at Epps, "See? We were never alone. They never abandoned us. They never-"

(They were never like him, Sam noted. They never betrayed their own. They never lied to their own kind. They loved their own kind, and treated them as such. They were never weak enough to be reduced to _his _methods of doing things. They were never like him, and never will be.)

He choked on his own words, and for a moment, Epps thought the boy was crying-that he did feel like a human. That the boy, who was so rude and cold and mean to everything that could breath, looked relieved and relaxed that the Autobots were here.

Epps, and he's certain that he wasn't alone, stared at Sam's happy grin and realized that this was probably the one time he had ever seen the boy so happy-or even this peaceful for that matter. It was a little unnerving for him. But Epps was pretty happy that the Big Guys were back too. And he was almost certain that he and Sam and completely different reasons to be happy (Sam had that special kind of happiness around him, it was less than just relief and more as though everything is going according to plan).

"Sam, we would never abandon you."

(The look on Sam's face, the boy was so surprised, and for whatever reason, that actually bothered Epps a little. Like come on, Sam, bros don't abandon each other.)

"Today, we bring the fight to them!" Optimus roared out.

* * *

><p>Optimus found himself ready to battle his mentor. He knew that he had to do this. His mentor had betrayed everything they had ever fought for. That all of their allies and friends and brothers had died for.<p>

For this?

Optimus punched an enemy, effectively shattering his faceplates against his fists, as he looked around the remains of Chicago. It reminded him a little of Cybertron, during its last days.

(Look, more similarities between humankind and Cybertronians, he dimly noted in his processors.)

How had things come down to this again?

He could still remember, with some ache in his spark, a time when he and Megatron were friends, brothers. Back, when they're battles were about who should have the last cube of energon, and back when they had great days of happiness and innocence, for both of them.

But look at where they were now.

After destroying one planet, their own planet, they were wrecking havoc in another world. This is what they have been reduced too, unsurprisingly. Optimus couldn't help but feel the constant ache in his spark intensified.

(Megatron put that ache there. Back when he started the Decepticons to battle against the Autobots and well. Optimus wasn't really willing to lose again. Especially not when this was a place that wasn't ever theirs. And it never will be.)

"It's the Prime!" he heard a Decepticon yell. He readied his axe for battle once more as his eyes narrowed down against the enemy.

(He was getting slow. And he's so tired. He wants to go back to those days. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He doesn't...)

"Do not attack him alone!" the yell came before Starscream landed in front of his men, red eyes gleaming at the Autobot leader.

"Yes sir!"

The remaining Prime couldn't help but notice the fact that the Decepticons were not fighting as dirty as they usually do (never as dirty as he saw some of the humans fought and it twisted his insides). He noticed how they were covering for each other. Like they were caring for each other. And well, that was usually reserved for the flying trio.

But no, there was Barricade yanking Devastator back and firing at Bumblebee. And Devastator twisting around to fire at Ironhide to protect Barricade and well. They're fighting to protect each other and it had been a long, long time since Optimus had seen something like that.

Then, he couldn't help but think that there was something else in this. Something that he did not know and it was a little frightening. As bad as it sounded, and despite how long it had been, Optimus Prime couldn't help a shiver of fear dulling his spark.

Fear. How long it has been since he felt this kind of fear? Since he had felt fear at all?

At the same time, as Optimus watched his men next to him, Jazz giving him a small salute, and turning back to battle Shockwave, and he couldn't help it. He felt good.

(Did that make him a bad leader? Worse than Sentinel? Sentinel just wanted what he wanted, to reunite their people together and revive Cybertron. But Sentinel also wanted to pay the price of the entire human race. And Optimus couldn't do that. Not to Sam or Lennox or Epps or any of their human allies-)

"Prime!" Ironhide jumped over to his side, covering fire for him so another Decepticon couldn't come and surprise him. "What's the matter with you!?"

"Ironhide," Optimus all but growled as he swung his sword at another 'Con that was aiming at Ironhide, "I could say the same to you."

The two shared a private grin. Something that they could only have after all these years of working together and fighting together. So Optimus turned and decapitated the enemy approaching him again.

He couldn't help it though, having his optics trail down and watch red optics shut down. Devoid of life and everything else, and condemned to never return back to life. (Or perhaps that was a blessing. To die in battle.) Not with the AllSpark being a human boy (and really, no one really understands how to use a human-or the All Spark, for that matter).

The human boy.

All of a sudden, a quiet dread washed over him and he jerked his head from side to side, searching with his optics. He strained his hearing because maybe Sam was in trouble and he needed help and what was he going to do if he let the man that save him die?

"Where is Sam?" he demanded aloud. He saw other Autobots flinch before looking around (some more frantically than others. Because Optimus knew, he wasn't blind afterall, and Optimus knew that some of the newer Autobots never liked the human boy because of how rude he was. But Optimus could swear on Primus himself that Sam wasn't actually like that. He just knew.)

/_Bumblebee. Answer me. Where is Sam?/_

_/Optimus! The bridge! You must come to the bridge! Sam is-/_ Bumblebee's voice was frantic. And then his link was shut down and Optimus felt the rage within him grow.

Several autobots shot quick glances at each other and despite everything, Optimus ran for the bridge. slicing and dicing all those in his way. And the last Prime ran through the destruction of Chicago for a human boy who never liked him.

(Or so he said. But why would you revive someone you never liked?)

"Prime!"

Optimus cursed as he was tackled down to the ground by his brother (but not anymore, they broke that trust a long time ago).

Then, a large piece of metal (probably the rails on the highway) was thrown in their direction and Megatron blasted it down.

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, blasted down the piece of metal aimed at Optimus.

Had Optimus been a little more naive, he would have said that Megatron saved them. As if they were sparklings-brothers-back on Cybertron, before the war. Back during their innocence.

(Fighting for each other instead of against each other.)

"I thought you were better than that, Prime."

Optimus tried really hard not to gape, try being the key word.

"Megatron... What are you..."

"Decepticons! Defect!"

Optimus looked up. And imagine his surprise when the grinning face of Samuel James Witwicky, the living container for the AllSpark (or perhaps the AllSpark was taking refuge inside of him), came into his vision.

A collective groaning was heard before Megatron's voice barked out, "Do as he says!"

Then, the Decepticons moved to _follow the order._

"What? Megatron?"

Optimus Prime looked up at his brother (because they would always be brothers, they were just in a really, really bad conflict right now). The mech had a large grin, almost feral, as he turned back to Sentinel.

In all of his time alive, there had only been two times he had ever been surprised enough to shut down all processes. Both times had been because of-

"Get up, Prime. We are under an alliance for now," Megatron said, pulled his brother back up to his feet as if the war had never happened in the first place.

Blue optics glanced around, and noticed how Soundwave was helping Ratchet up (and had this been any other moment, they would have laughed at the expression their medic had on his face), and how Jazz was being flown to the ground (almost gently, dear Primus) by Starscream. He watched in stunned fascination as Devastator picked Prowl up and set him on his feet and how the mech seemed to be utterly confused and lost.

All the while, Decepticons were grudgingly helping out Autobots. It was a little unsettling for Optimus, and the other Autobots seemed too surprised and stunned to do anything else but gape.

(How can they hit and beat and attempt to murder those who are helping them-and are no longer fighting against them?)

"What-?"

"Who do you think you are?!" Sentinal snapped back.

And it was then that Optimus noticed how Megatron was standing in front of him. The mech stood between Optimus, who had yet to get back onto his feet, and Sentinel, his former mentor. He had his back, open and defenseless in front of Optimus and a cannon drawn and ready to fire at Sentinel. What the hell was going on anymore?

"I am High Protector Megatron," Megatron introduced himself, "And Decepticon leader."

A loud laugh Optimus looked to Samuel once more. The human stood on a piece of rock, so that he was closer to Megatron's knee joints than the ground and he gave a grin. In one hand, was a cell phone, and his eyes were bright, electric blue.

(AllSpark blue, Optimus dimmly noted.)

"Would you look at that , Sentinal? What are you going to do now? I don't think you can really do anything anymore, now can you? That must be rough, losing so badly when you were so certain that you were going to win. This war may not have a victor, but you're definitely the loser," Sam said simply, as smug as he always was. He rubbed this into Sentinel's face though, carefree and definitely arrogant. As though he planned this whole thing from the start.

(Judging by the way Sam stood by Megatron's side, or perhaps it was more accurate to say that Megatron was standing at Sam's side, they have been planning this for awhile now.)

"No. No!"

Megatron charged his cannon and aimed at Sentinel, "You lost to a fleshling, dearest Sentinel. How do you feel?" His faceplates moved to show a grin matching Samuel's and Sentinel roared.

"No! You have not ruined anything! I will bring Cybertron back to it's former glory! I will succeed where my pupils have failed!"

Optimus flinched and he hesitated once more. He stood up, swinging his sword and Megatron growled at the sudden movement.

But Sentinel was a great Prime, and he kept that title. Megatron, try as me might, was pushed back by the older mech. And after being kicked aside, he tried to get back up. Red optics found Sentinel aiming his cannon at Optimus.

"Prime... Optimus! Move!"

"Hey Sentinel!" Samuel's voice broke through instead. "What's wrong? Are you going to pick on Optimus when everything was your fault? Everything had always been your fault. You're the reason why Cybertron was lost!"

Something broke in Sentinel in that second, and he screamed. It was a scream of terror, and everyone in hearing distance flinched at the raw sound of agony escaped the once prideful Prime.

"You. It's your fault. All of this was-"

And he turned, and fired at Samuel.

* * *

><p>Samuel James Witwicky has no regrets. Jazz and Ironhide is doing well and alive, as far as he's concerned. They would probably live their lives long until they died of noble deaths like they should have (more Ironhide than Jazz though).<p>

And well yeah, he wished he could have stuck around a little to poke fun at Ratchet and help the twins with their pranks. He wanted to talk to Optimus more about the world and every place he had ever visited. He wanted to go and stay in the comforts of Bumblebee.

He... He didn't really want to leave.

But there is nothing to stay for. He knew that. No matter what he did, or how he did it, it doesn't change the fact that he ruined people here. He had no relationship with them. No one here would want them to stay.

And he was okay with that. This was what he had to give up so that they would be safe and sound.

(But that didn't mean he had to like it.)

So when Sentinel turned to him, gun facing him, Sam couldn't help but smile a little because this was it.

Everything was finally going to be over.

He risked a look to Optimus. He was going to leave everything to the Autobot leader. If he and Megatron could pull through the opening he gave them... well, that was on them.

(Had Sam not known any better, he would say that Optimus looked alarmed, as though he didn't want Sam to die. But that wasn't possible. This wasn't _his_ Optimus. This was this world's Optimus. And that made all the difference.)

And he sent on last note to Bumblebee.

(Screw everyone else, Bumblebee, in any world, is and always will be his best friend and his first car. There's a magic to that that no one could ever replace.)

Then, Samuel James Witwicky was nothing.

* * *

><p>For a happy ending. Please stop here.<p>

* * *

><p>Eyes caught blue optics. And Sam gave a soft smile.<p>

And then, in a link that Bumblebee never knew existed, deep within his own head, he heard Sam's voice.

"_Thank you. You were always my-"_

And in that same second, his body was gone. A single fire from the Sentinel's cannon, and everyone was reminded that Sam was only human. Samuel Witwicky was gone, dead, and not even a piece of ash remained in this world.

Bumblebee watched as the quiet Sam, who tried to hard to be alone and was always so confused when someone else cared, left this destructive world. The same Sam who did everything for him (did he really think that no one noticed?) and the same Sam who wanted nothing but everyone else to be happy and healthy. The Sam that was alone, and accepted it. That Sam.

The Sam that was snarky and knew exactly what to say to bring someone down, but never meant it. Bee would know, or else Sam would have left a long time ago.

(Like Trent. Like Leo.)

Sam had a choice and he stayed with the Autobots. Perhaps it was against his will, but Bumblebee didn't feel like that. There was something else. He was certain. (It was really hard to explain, but it made sense within his processors.)

And Bee couldn't find it in himself to be okay with it. He couldn't.

Something in Bee broke, or perhaps it was that it dimmed, and he snapped. Rushing to Sentinel in a blind rage, he attacked. Something raw and primal burst through and he went to kill.

Then, a sword slipped through right into his spark, and Bumblebee barely heard his name before everything turned off.

(It was funny because he could have sworn that Barricade called out for him, too.)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee snapped awake. The shock ringing through his car as it shook.<p>

Where was he? What was he doing?

/_Bumblebee, are you alright?/_ Optimus said.

Optimus. Optimus?

_/Yes. Sir. I-/_

God, his vocal processors ached. It hasn't ached this badly since the beginning, since before Sam.

_/Are you sure you're alright, Kid? Do you need back-up?/_

Jazz.

Jazz's voice was as smooth as it was a couple of hours ago and it was in this second that Bee finally realized that the world was at peace. There were no Decepticon ships flying through the sky and there was no screams of pain and agony. There was nothing like that at all. There was no suffering.

Impossible. It can't be in peace. This was a war. It was a battlefield. Especially Chicago. Chicago was being beaten down and torn apart-

But the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. There was a group of children walking around, probably skipping school.

_/Bumblebee? Bumblebee, answer-/_

_/I'm alright, Optimus/_ Bumblebee finally sent out, seemingly uncaring if he interrupted his boss._  
><em>

"It's custom-faded?"

Bumblebee almost flinched as he realized who exactly was reaching over and grabbing him. He realized that it was Sam. It was his Sam.

It was.

Where was he then? Samuel just died. What was going on?

"But you said that the, 'Rider don't chose car. The car chooses the rider," Sam said, as though he never grew older from the first time they met.

Sam, he was an awkward teenager. He was a little shorter than he remember. He was wide-eyed and for the most part. And if Bumblebee didn't know anything about Samuel Witwicky, he would say that the male is normal.

And Bumblebee knew who he choose as a rider.

(Who knows who this is. Who knows what's going to happen?)

Maybe he's starting all over again. Maybe this time, he could change everything.

Maybe this time...

_/Optimus. I am alright./_

He was alright. Sam was alive. That alone makes Bumblebee happy.

(It's not like time-travel exists or anything.)

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my!<em>

_F__eels just like I don't try_

_Looks so good I might die_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

_Get down,_

_Swaying to my own sound_

_Flashes in my face now_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

_Everybody loves me!"_


End file.
